L'école des officiers
by Sarah Tht
Summary: Dojo se réveille à l'hôpital et attend la déclaration que Kasahara lui a promise ; Komaki lui apprend qu'elle va être promue officier. De nouvelles aventures attendent l'ensemble des personnages !
1. Prologue

Prologue

La tête pesante, Dojo ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Une douleur lancinante le prenait au niveau des tempes. Le soleil qui inondait sa chambre l'éblouit et augmenta son inconfort. Il pouvait entendre le vent dans les arbres, ainsi qu'un étrange bruit de tapotement. Il essaya de bouger, mais son corps tout entier semblait alourdi par une fatigue extrême. J'ai vraiment trop forcé cette fois, pensa-t-il.

S'habituant à la luminosité de la pièce, il réalisa peu à peu qu'il était sur un lit d'hôpital et remarqua une jeune fille à ses côtés. Iku ! Il ressentit un profond soulagement souriant, il prit sa main :

« Tu es saine et sauve !

- Euh… Monsieur Dojo… »

Cette voix douce, presque inaudible, ne pouvait pas être celle de sa subordonnée. Il fixa la silhouette floue jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse les traits de Marié. Il lâcha aussitôt sa main, mais son corps était dans une telle lassitude qu'il n'arrivait même pas à montrer de l'embarras.

« Marié ? Tu es toute seule ?

- Oui, Mikihisa m'a demandé de veiller sur vous. Il a dû partir à Osaka…

- Kasahara… Ils l'ont retrouvée ?

- Eh bien… Vous vous êtes réveillé au moment où j'ai reçu ce message. »

Elle lui tendit son téléphone. Dojo vit une série de messages où Komaki s'inquiétait de la santé de son chef d'équipe et demandait à Marié de le prévenir dès son réveil. Le dernier message lui laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement : « Kasahara a réussi, Touma-sensei est à l'abri et elle est saine et sauve ! Toujours rien de ton côté ? »

Un frisson le parcourut, et il sentit très nettement son cœur battre dans son corps en miettes. Il ne put réprimer un sourire, sans remarquer que Marié l'observait amusée.

« Merci, dit-il en lui rendant son téléphone. Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse ? Il posa la question sans se rendre compte de sa brutalité (sûrement une mauvaise habitude causée par Kasahara).

- Pardon ! C'est juste que ça me rappelle un livre que j'ai lu, bredouilla-t-elle, sa voix changeant de volume sous la nervosité.

- Pitié Marié, épargne-moi les histoires de prince charmant !

- Non, non ! Non, ce n'est pas ça, dit-elle en pouffant. C'était à propos des expériences de mort imminente. J'ai pensé que vous aviez sûrement veillé sur Kasahara tout au long de sa mission et que votre âme avait pu réintégrer votre corps quand elle a eu fini, expliqua la jeune fille en rougissant.

- Oh. En fait, il me semble que j'ai rêvé d'elle, mais je n'arrive plus à me rappeler quoi que ce soit…

- Vous êtes vraiment deux âmes sœurs : vous avez réussi à vous retrouver longtemps après votre rencontre et à tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre ! »

Soudain, elle réalisa qu'elle en avait trop dit, dévoilant les confidences que lui avait faites Komaki. Sa main se plaqua sur sa bouche et elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, l'air gêné. Mais Dojo ne semblait pas même avoir remarqué sa maladresse. Il se contenta de lui répondre, l'air épuisé :

« Tu peux parler ! »

Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage piqué de rouge en pensant à son histoire avec Mikihisa. Bien que ça n'aille pas aussi vite qu'elle le voudrait, elle se trouvait néanmoins la plus heureuse des femmes et chérissait son bonheur. Son histoire avait été difficile et douloureuse, mais elle pouvait désormais goûter le fruit de sa persévérance et de son sacrifice.

Voyant Dojo somnoler, elle lui annonça qu'elle le laissait se reposer et que Komaki passerait dès qu'il pourrait. Le malade acquiesça et s'endormit aussitôt.

Après quatre jours, Dojo avait réussi à reprendre des forces. Sa mère s'occupait de lui en particulier et venait le voir dès qu'elle le pouvait, pour s'assurer qu'il ne manque de rien. Il avait retrouvé le contrôle de son corps, mais sa blessure à la cuisse l'empêchait d'utiliser sa jambe droite. Aujourd'hui, il devait essayer de se lever et commencer sa rééducation.

Comme à son habitude, il entendit sa maman frapper deux coups, puis entrer en virevoltant autour de la porte.

« Atsu, c'est le grand jour !

- Bonjour Maman.

- Oui, bonjour, répondit-elle en souriant. Malgré son âge et son métier difficile, elle était pétillante et gaie, apportant réconfort et soutien à ses patients. Je t'ai apporté des béquilles, on va aller se promener !

- Ça va me faire du bien, grommela-t-il. »

Dojo était un homme actif, ça lui était une torture de rester coincé dans une chambre sans rien faire. Marié lui avait bien laissé quelques livres à lire, mais il avait besoin de se défouler, ou au moins de sortir et de respirer l'air frais. Il eut une pensée pour le Commandant Genda et eut un sourire en coin : on est les mêmes !

Saisissant les béquilles, il prit appui sur sa jambe gauche et se leva en chancelant. Sa mère ouvrit les bras, faisant mine de le rattraper, mais il se stabilisa.

« C'est bon.

- C'est normal que ton corps soit encore cotonneux, avec ta pneumonie, on t'a gavé de médicaments : il a puisé toutes ses forces pour se guérir. Prends ton temps, ne force pas !

- Oui maman, obéit-il comme un bon garçon. Au fait, personne n'est passé pour me voir ?

- Si, un jeune couple mignon comme tout, aussi beaux l'un que l'autre, mais tu venais de t'endormir. Ils sont restés un peu, puis sont partis. Ils ont dit qu'ils repasseraient quand ils auraient le temps. Il y a aussi la jeune fille qui était là à ton réveil qui est revenue… C'est ta petite chérie ? Elle est très jeune non ?

- Maman ! Non ! C'est Marié… la chérie de Komaki !

- De Komaki ? Mais vous avez le même âge ! Elle est très jeune non ?

- Ce sont leurs histoires ! Personne d'autre ?

- Ah, j'en étais sûre, tu attends quelqu'un en particulier ! »

Il ne répondit rien, mais réalisa que pendant qu'elle lui parlait et accaparait toute son attention, les efforts qu'il devait fournir pour marcher étaient moins pénibles. Ils allèrent jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

« Je t'emmène sur le toit, c'est plus proche que le parc on va commencer en douceur, d'accord ?

- Oui, bien sûr !

- Alors, dis-moi, comment elle s'appelle ?

- Pitié, maman ! Epargne-moi ça !

- Toi, épargne-moi ça ! Tu ne m'as jamais présenté aucune fille, tu as trente ans et je n'ai toujours pas de petits-enfants ! Tu es mignon comme tout, fort, droit, je suis sûre que tu as des propositions de tes collègues, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu restes seul !? »

Sa mère s'était emportée, vidant son sac et parlant de plus en plus fort à son fils mortifié. Les patients qui étaient avec eux dans l'ascenseur échangeaient des regards complices et amusés. Une jeune femme alla même jusqu'à glisser « C'est vrai qu'il est mignon ! » laissant Dojo rouge de honte, les yeux rivés au sol, attendant impatiemment le ding de l'ascenseur qui ouvrirait les portes de cet enfer.

Quand effectivement elles s'ouvrirent, il glissa à sa mère, qu'il aimait trop pour lui tenir tête :

« Kasahara… Iku Kasahara.

- C'est une collègue ?

- Une subordonnée. Elle est dans mon équipe.

- Ton équipe ? Elle fait partie des forces spéciales ?

- Oui…

- Bizarre qu'une jeune femme soit attirée par ce genre de choses… Elle est jolie ? Je veux dire, ça doit être dur d'être féminine quand on est soldat ! »

Elle regarda son fils silencieux et remarqua qu'il avait un sourire béat sur son visage, qui répondait largement à sa question. Elle sourit également :

« Tu as l'air heureux je suis heureuse aussi alors. Ça va ? Tu ne fatigues pas trop ?

- Si, je vais m'asseoir un peu et profiter du soleil.

- Très bien, je retourne au travail alors ! Je repasse te chercher dès que je peux ! »

Dojo s'assit sur une sorte de banc moderne, en plastique blanc, sans dossier, posa ses béquilles au sol et soupira, fermant les yeux pour sentir le soleil réchauffer sa peau. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre Iku. Sa promesse résonnait encore dans sa tête -à moins que ça soit dans son cœur- mais elle avait dû revenir depuis quatre jours et elle n'était toujours pas passée le voir. D'après Komaki, elle n'était pas blessée, ni malade, alors quoi ? Est-ce qu'elle regrettait de l'avoir embrassé et de lui avoir fait une demi-déclaration ? Est-ce qu'elle s'était juste enflammée parce qu'elle avait eu peur qu'il ne meure ? Dojo commençait à le croire, avec un sentiment de déception acide. Il se sentait idiot d'avoir pu croire qu'elle tomberait amoureuse de lui, alors qu'il était toujours si odieux avec elle. Il avait eu l'impression qu'elle devenait de plus en plus docile avec lui, mais c'était peut-être parce qu'elle était fatiguée de leurs disputes perpétuelles ou peut-être même qu'elle avait rencontré un autre homme ? Il se sentit alors ridicule de l'avoir invitée à prendre un thé, de lui avoir fait des avances, alors qu'en tant que subordonnée, elle ne pouvait que lui obéir.

Des larmes brûlantes commencèrent à emplir ses yeux. Il se sentait torturer par une quantité de sentiments contradictoires. Il avait tellement souhaité revoir la lycéenne qu'il avait sauvée, mais il s'était reproché après coup de la voir intégrer le GIB à cause de lui ; il voulait qu'elle l'aime celui qu'il était, et non pas celui qu'il avait été et lorsqu'elle semblait s'intéresser à lui, il la repoussait, effrayé. Il la désirait mais craignait de la voir blessée par sa faute. Ses pensées s'enfonçaient dans un sombre pessimisme, à mesure qu'il l'attendait. Si elle ne venait pas, est-ce que ça ne serait pas une contre-déclaration ? Son absence ne serait-elle pas une façon d'annuler sa promesse ? Il devrait reprendre son poste et faire comme si rien ne s'était pas passé, il devrait travailler auprès de celle qu'il aime sans affecter le moindre sentiment, il devrait continuer à supporter les plaisanteries de ses collègues, sans que ceux-ci ne se doute du rejet qu'il aurait essuyé.

Il cru entendre un bruit derrière lui ; frottant rapidement ses yeux, il attendit mais aucun autre bruit ne se fit entendre. Il se retourna, il n'y avait personne. Secouant la tête, il saisit ses béquilles, se leva et alla se poster contre la rambarde. Il observa en contre-bas les gens qui s'affairaient dans la rue qui allait de l'entrée de l'hôpital à la station de métro. Regarder ainsi les inconnus déambuler lui permit d'échapper à ses pensées moroses. Il vit une femme superbe qui passait, pianotant sur son portable, alors que les hommes se retournaient tous, sans exception, sur son passage sans qu'elle en ait seulement conscience. Il vit deux collégiens marcher tranquillement en se tenant la main. Son regard se posa sur une personne âgée, qui désignait à une autre vieille quelque chose qui semblait les amuser toutes les deux. Dojo suivit le doigt qui le mena à une grande femme qui semblait en pleine confusion. Plissant les yeux, il crut reconnaître Iku, habillée en civil. Elle se dirigeait vers l'hôpital, puis faisait brusquement demi-tour, s'asseyait sur un banc, regardait dans ses mains, prenait sa respiration, venait vers l'hôpital d'un air décidé, son pas ralentissait puis elle faisait finalement demi-tour et revenait de nouveau sur son banc. La scène devait durer depuis un moment, car c'est justement cette incessante répétition qui semblait amuser les deux vieilles.

Le cœur de Dojo sursauta. Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'elle était là ? Il l'observa un moment et réalisa qu'il avait été injuste de penser qu'elle pouvait le rejeter. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment cette femme courageuse, qui pouvait se jeter dans le feu de l'action sans la moindre hésitation, arrivait à être terrifiée à l'idée de prononcer quelques mots. Il cru comprendre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains ses matricaires, qu'elle avait promis de lui rendre avec ses mots. Il la regardait, attendri, profondément soulagé. Elle lui avait causé tellement d'inquiétude, qu'il n'avait même pas besoin d'entendre sa déclaration : il voulait seulement la serrer dans ses bras, la sentir contre lui.

Soudain, il la vit regarder sa montre, se lever, hésiter, puis faire demi-tour et repartir vers le métro. Idiote, pensa-t-il, ça t'amuse de me torturer ? Il était sur le point de crier « Kasahara » de toutes ses forces, persuadé qu'elle l'entendrait et serait incapable de s'enfuir, lorsqu'une porte claqua derrière lui : sa mère était de retour, avec un sachet de cookies.

« Des patients nous ont offert des gâteaux, tu en veux ?

- Ah, euh, oui. Merci maman.

- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux… Dis-moi, je réfléchissais, tu as le droit d'avoir une relation avec une subordonnée ? Dans l'armée, c'est interdit je crois…

- Il n'y a rien qui le réprouve dans notre règlement…

- Oh, je vois, tu as déjà fait des recherches ! La remarque le fit rougir, tandis qu'il enfonçait des gâteaux dans sa bouche pour ne pas avoir à répondre. J'ai hâte de la voir ! C'est bien une fille n'est-ce pas …? Ne me jette pas ce regard, je m'attendais à tout avec toi ! Tu n'es entouré que d'hommes, c'est normal que je m'interroge ! Bon, bon, donc c'est bien une fille, reprit-elle d'un air enjoué.

- Maman… Il y a une raison si je suis resté seul si longtemps. Raison que je veux garder secrète, pas la peine d'insister ! Mais Kasahara… Iku, est vraiment spéciale pour moi. Je te la présenterai à l'occasion. »

L'infirmière Dojo, qui marchait lentement vers l'ascenseur aux côtés du jeune homme, était comblée. Elle adorait son fils et se lamentait souvent de son caractère grognon, qu'il tenait de son père, mais ils avaient une relation spéciale et plus il vieillissait, plus il se rapprochait et se confiait à elle. Maintenant, il lui tardait de rencontrer cette jeune fille si spéciale.

Le lendemain, Dojo se leva tout seul et retourna sur le toit. Il resta à la rambarde jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Iku arriver dans la rue. Il s'amusa à la voir arriver d'un pas décidé, qui ralentissait de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête net, l'air contrit, qu'elle fasse demi-tour et aille à son banc. Elle recommença son petit manège comme la veille.

Dojo prit son portable et voulut l'appeler, mais tomba immédiatement sur sa messagerie. Il raccrocha, déçu de ne pas pouvoir la torturer, mais se rappela que son propre téléphone avait été noyé pendant la mission et qu'il devait en être de même pour celui d'Iku. Si Marié lui en avait apporté un nouveau, elle aussi devait en avoir un, mais avec un nouveau numéro. Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnerie retentit : c'était Komaki.

« Allô ?

- Dojo ! Comment ça va ?

- Mieux, je peux me lever et me déplacer. Et vous, comment ça va ? Marié n'a pas pu me donner beaucoup de détails !

- Franchement ? C'est l'horreur ! J'ai dû prendre le commandement de l'équipe mais je croule sous le boulot et Genda me fait tourner en bourrique ! Heureusement que j'ai Tezuka ! On m'a aussi assigné Soma et Kurosaki, le temps que toi et ta princesse vous remettiez sur pied !

- Kasahara est blessée ? demanda-t-il innocemment alors qu'elle était sous son nez, sans même relever l'allusion à la princesse.

- Non, mais elle a dormi deux jours entiers et elle a fait de telles prouesses qu'on lui a offert une semaine de congé ! Mademoiselle Orikuchi a d'ailleurs écrit un article sur elle et Toma-sensei et avec les positions de Bibli-avenir, tout est en train de bouger. Je crois que le succès de cette mission est l'élément déclencheur qu'on attendait ! Du coup, Genda est en train de préparer sa promotion…

- Quoi ? Vous voulez la passer officier ?

- Tu ne crois pas qu'elle le mérite ?

- Si, répondit-il après un temps de réflexion, mais c'est rapide. Elle vient à peine de passer Bibliothécaire Chef !

- En même temps, Genda a pris deux grades pour l'affaire d'Ibaraki… Et c'est tout à fait lui de récompenser les soldats qui repoussent leurs limites et mettent tout en œuvre pour accomplir leur mission. En tant que supérieur direct, c'est à toi que revient la décision finale.

- C'est ok pour moi, même s'il va falloir lui donner un entraînement intensif pour tout ce qui est administratif, répondit-il spontanément, pensant à la joie qu'aurait Iku lorsqu'elle aurait ses propres matricaires, qui plus est, avant Tezuka et Shibasaki.

- Je te laisse lui annoncer alors, ça lui fera plus plaisir si ça vient de toi. Si tu veux commencer son entraînement maintenant, j'ai une tonne de paperasse que je serai heureux de vous déléguer pour que tu lui montres comment on les remplit !

- Trop généreux ! Je croyais qu'on devait se reposer…

- Te connaissant, tu dois tourner en rond comme un tigre en cage, non ?

- Apporte-moi ça demain.

- Merci chef ! »

Tout au long de la discussion, il n'avait pas quitté Iku des yeux. Elle semblait être au bord de la crise de nerfs, allant et revenant vers son banc. S'il avait d'abord trouvé cela amusant, cette attitude commençait à l'énerver. Cela devenait ridicule, est-ce que c'était si difficile de venir lui parler ? Il saisit ses béquilles, décidé à aller à sa rencontre, mais alors elle se leva et retourna vers la station de métro. Demain, je ne la laisserai pas fuir, pensa-t-il.

Le lendemain, il allait se lever quand on frappa la porte : Komaki entra, suivit de Marié. Tous les deux tenaient une pile de dossiers. Dojo fronça les sourcils :

« Tout ça ?!

- Dojooo ! Je suis tellement content de te voir sur pied ! Tu nous as fait tellement peur !

- Tu parles, tu es déçu que j'aie survécu et tu veux m'achever avec ta paperasse !

- Si je te dis que ce n'est qu'une petite partie de tout ce qu'on a au bureau ? Je te revaudrai ça ! »

A ce moment là, les deux coups habituels de l'infirmière frappèrent à la porte et Mme Dojo entra dans la chambre. Elle salua chaleureusement Komaki, l'étreignant dans ses bras, se présenta à Marié, lui souriant de façon complice, puis se tournant vers Dojo :

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit, elle est tellement mignonne que n'importe qui craquerait pour elle ! Vous formez un très joli couple tous les deux !

- Merci Mme Dojo ! »

Marié rougit de ce compliment, Dojo rougit du franc-parler de sa mère, qui n'était visiblement venue que pour observer le petit couple, puisqu'elle partit aussitôt, recommandant à son fils de ne pas se surmener.

« Alors, Kasahara est venue te voir ?

- Non, pas vraiment…

- Pourtant, Shibasaki nous a dit qu'elle allait tous les jours à l'hôpital…

- En fait, commença Dojo en grimaçant, elle essaie de venir. Je la vois tous les jours s'arrêter à quelques mètres et faire demi-tour. »

Il ne voulait en aucun cas lui raconter qu'elle restait une heure à faire des allers retours, parce qu'il savait que ça lui vaudrait un fou rire incontrôlable et des plaisanteries récurrentes. Komaki riait quand même.

« Tu veux que je lui parle ?

- En fait, vous allez sûrement la voir en partant. Dis-lui que si elle ne vient pas aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas la peine qu'elle revienne. Ça devrait suffire à la débloquer. Tu peux ajouter que je suis furieux, mais j'ai peur que ça la dissuade ! »

Komaki et Marié ne purent s'empêcher de rire en pensant à la pauvre Iku, menacée par procuration. Komaki lui donna quelques explications sur les dossiers à traiter, puis ils prirent congé. Dojo se dépêcha de monter à son point d'observation, juste à temps. Il put voir Iku, encore en pleine hésitation, lorsqu'elle aperçut Komaki au loin. Elle fut prise de panique, tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour trouver une cachette. Elle se précipita derrière un panneau publicitaire et ni Komaki, ni Marié ne semblaient l'avoir vue.

Alors Dojo sortit son téléphone et appela son compagnon d'arme pour lui indiquer la position de la fuyarde. « Compris » répondit-il en riant. Marié fit le tour du panneau, visiblement amusée de ce petit jeu, et Komaki vint en face de Kasahara.

Dojo ne vit malheureusement pas bien la scène, mais Komaki avait réussi à la convaincre et elle se dirigeait vers l'hôpital avec un air de chien battu. Alors son cœur commença à battre un peu plus fort et il commença seulement à se demander ce qu'il lui dirait.

Complètement décomposée, Iku avançait dans le couloir, le cœur battant, les mains tremblantes, ses jambes soutenant à peine son corps. Elle aurait préféré être sur un champ de bataille que de devoir avouer ses sentiments à celui qu'elle avait appelé son prince.

A son retour de mission, à peine avait-elle posé sa tête sur l'oreiller qu'elle avait dormi deux jours entiers. A son réveil, elle avait raconté à Shibasaki toute son aventure, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à la blessure de Dojo. Elle s'était alors subitement rappelé la stupide promesse qu'elle lui avait fait, pour être sûre qu'il reste en vie. Gênée, sur un ton de confidence juvénile, elle avait révélé à son amie ce qu'elle avait fait, le baiser qu'elle lui avait donné, les mots qu'elle lui avait promis. Elle avait ensuite continué son histoire, sous l'oreille attentive de Shibasaki, complètement captivée.

Face aux révélations de son innocente colocataire, Shibasaki s'était aussi senti l'envie de se confier. Elle lui avait avoué son attirance pour Tezuka, comment elle l'avait embrassé et comment, depuis, ils sortaient plus ou moins ensemble. Sous le choc, Iku lui avoua n'avoir rien vu venir, mais elle témoigna son enthousiasme, déclarant naïvement qu'ils feraient un couple magnifique et parfaitement assorti.

Son enthousiasme n'était maintenant qu'un souvenir lointain, alors qu'elle était devant la porte de son supérieur, au bord des larmes. Elle frappa timidement, de sa main tremblante, et entendit répondre la voix d'une femme. En entrant, elle vit une infirmière en train de changer les draps et d'aérer la chambre. Elle était petite et dégageait une aura agréable de bonté elle jeta sur elle un regard bienveillant, un sourire familier sur ses lèvres.

« Euh… Excusez-moi… Je cherche Lieu… Euh… Atsushi Dojo…

- Oh, je vois. Tu dois être Iku Kasahara.

- Euh… Oui… Comment... ?

- Je l'ai vu grommeler en prononçant ce nom, l'air furieux… Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait à ce pauvre homme ?

- Mais non ! Rien ! Enfin… Je… »

L'infirmière éclata de rire et se rapprocha d'Iku, visiblement touchée par sa détresse. Elle la prit spontanément dans ses bras, afin de calmer son trouble.

« Je plaisantais mon petit ! Tu trouveras mon fils sur le toit. Ne te laisse pas impressionner par son air bougon, il t'attend depuis des jours. Tu es spéciale pour lui !

- Spéciale ? Non, je… je… »

Elle était incapable de trouver ses mots. Elle était vraiment désemparée, mais la chaleur que lui transmettait cette femme lui fit énormément de bien. Jamais sa propre mère ne s'était montrée si affectueuse et, d'une certaine façon, elle enviait le Lieutenant Dojo. Ses muscles se décontractèrent et elle sentit le courage renaître en elle. Elle réalisa soudain que l'étreinte de Mme Dojo avait eu le même effet que lorsque son fils lui tapotait la tête, ce qui la fit pouffer de rire.

« Merci madame, dit-elle en s'inclinant.

- Je t'en prie. Je ne te retiens pas, je sais qu'Atsu t'attend, mais à l'occasion, venez manger à la maison tous les deux, j'aimerais faire ta connaissance.

- Oui madame, promis ! »

Aïe, arrête de faire des promesses à tout va, pensa-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu feras s'il refuse tes sentiments ? Elle marcha d'un pas décidé vers l'ascenseur. Madame Dojo la regardait, amusée par son air obéissant. Iku appuya sur le bouton d'ascenseur avec détermination, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il montait, elle sentait son courage s'estomper. Ses mains se remirent à trembler, lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent au ding de la sonnette.

Elle fut d'abord éblouie par le soleil, puis remarqua la silhouette de Dojo, appuyé sur la rambarde, regardant la rue. Le lieutenant Komaki lui avait dit que Dojo l'avait vue les jours précédents, elle réalisa alors qu'il l'avait vraiment vue, hésiter comme une idiote au milieu de la rue. Elle se sentait de plus en plus pitoyable, lorsqu'il cria, visiblement furieux :

« Tu es en retard !

- Ah… Oui ! Pardon, Lieutenant, je suis en retard, répondit-elle en s'inclinant le plus bas possible. Kasahara au rapport !

- Approche. Assieds-toi. »

La tête penchée au sol, elle avança à grands pas et s'assit sagement. Elle risqua un coup d'œil vers Dojo et sentit alors une chaleur réconfortante l'envahir. Il était bien là. Il lui avait manqué. Elle sourit en voyant son dos fort, mais le voyant se retourner, elle jeta son regard vers le sol.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et la fusilla du regard, avant de déclarer, un sourire en coin :

« Ça va être difficile de faire ton rapport à un supérieur qui ne porte même pas ses insignes…

- Ah, euh, je les ai, bredouilla-t-elle en lui tendant les mains. Dojo remarqua qu'elle les avait tellement manipulés et serrés que ses mains étaient pleines de marques.

- Je n'ai pas entendu la formule magique…

- S'il vous plaît ?

- Non.

- Merci ? Ils m'ont donné beaucoup de courage !

- Non plus. »

Iku soupira, baissant les mains. Dojo remarqua qu'elles tremblaient de plus en plus. Il ne pouvait plus garder son air méchant décroisant les bras, il pivota et s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Kasahara, je te les ai confié en te demandant d'être forte et de mener ta mission à bien. Tu l'as fait. Je t'ai promis de me battre pour rester en vie et pour que tu puisses me les rendre. Je l'ai fait. Et toi, tu m'as promis autre chose. Respecte tes engagements, sinon tu n'es pas digne d'être ma subordonnée.

- J'ai peur de ce qui va se passer si je le fais…

- Il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir, dit-il en posant sa main sur la tête d'Iku et en caressant ses cheveux. Comme à chaque fois, il sentit toute sa tension se relâcher peu à peu.

- Par où commencer ? Vous vous rappelez du courrier de Satoshi Tezuka ? Il me disait en post-scriptum que vous étiez mon prince…

- Je me doutais que ça avait un rapport avec moi, grommela-t-il, mais j'étais loin d'imaginer qu'il était au courant ! Oh. Je comprends, dit-il en retirant sa main.

- Quoi ?

- C'est parce que tu as appris que c'était moi que tu as pleuré toute la nuit…

- Hein ? Non ! Non, reprit-elle en tournant vers lui ses yeux suppliants, j'étais même heureuse parce que vous êtes la seule personne que j'aurais aimé que ça soit… Non, cette nuit là, je l'ai passée à me rappeler toutes les choses horribles que je vous avais dites ou faites. Elle regarda à nouveau le sol, l'air penaud. Et, j'ai repensé à la façon dont vous réagissiez quand je parlais de mon prince : j'ai pensé que vous ne vouliez pas tenir ce rôle, parce que vous ne m'aimiez pas… C'est pour ça que j'ai pleuré… »

Profondément touché, Dojo l'observait bouche bée. Il réalisa qu'elle s'était autant torturée que lui et il mesura alors l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Il reposa sa main dans ses cheveux, la caressant en silence. Puis il se confessa :

« Iku, je ne suis pas un justicier, ni un prince charmant… Je ne mérite pas toute cette admiration, c'est pour ça que je ne supporte pas que tu me portes aux nues. Si je suis intervenu ce jour-là, ça n'était ni pour défendre la librairie, ni pour défendre des livres censurés. Je t'ai vue te battre pour défendre ce en quoi tu croyais, je t'ai trouvée tellement courageuse et… belle. C'est toi que j'ai voulu sauver ce jour-là. Rien d'autre. »

Elle se tourna vers lui, un sourire gêné sur le visage. Dojo adorait cet air innocent qu'elle prenait parfois. Elle ne lui avait toujours pas fait sa déclaration, mais tant pis. Il avait trop attendu et le souvenir du goût de ses lèvres lui manquait. Il glissa sa main derrière sa tête et la rapprocha doucement de la sienne, fermant progressivement les yeux. Après toutes ses années où il avait retenu ses gestes, frustré ses désirs, il pouvait enfin embrasser la femme qu'il aimait, caresser son visage et sentir les mains de celle-ci toucher le sien. Ils échangèrent ainsi une multitude de baisers, comme s'ils buvaient jusqu'à plus soif après la traversée d'un désert.

Finalement, Dojo la serra brusquement dans ses bras :

« Je ne te laisserai plus partir. Tu restes avec moi.

- Oui chef ! »

Dojo la relâcha et la regarda les sourcils froncés :

« Non, pas chef, je n'ai toujours pas mes insignes…

- Tenez !

- Le mot magique ?

- Je vous aime, Lieutenant Dojo.

- Hum, sans me vouvoyer, c'est possible ?

- Je t'aime, commença-t-elle, lorsqu'elle repensa à la façon dont Mme Dojo avait appelé son fils : je t'aime, Atsu !

- Je t'aime aussi, Iku, répondit-il, après un moment de surprise. Il récupéra ses insignes, les rangea dans sa poche et, après avoir embrassé Iku sur le front, il lui chuchota : j'ai quelque chose pour toi, en échange. »

Il sortit de sa poche un écrin de velours noir. Iku le regarda avec de grands yeux, visiblement étonnée. La vue de Dojo avec cet écrin lui rappela la plaisanterie que Shibasaki lui faisait depuis qu'elle lui avait parlé de sa déclaration d'amour : son amie s'était mise à l'appeler Mme Dojo, parce que, d'après elle, s'ils étaient amoureux depuis si longtemps sans se toucher, ils étaient voués à se marier. L'idée lui plaisait, en fait, elle avait même passé son temps libre à s'imaginer vivant avec Dojo. Elle commença à devenir nerveuse, parce qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé que ça puisse arriver aussi vite. Dojo le remarqua et décida de la taquiner un peu :

« Je suis désolé, avec ma jambe, je ne peux pas faire ça dans les règles de l'art, alors je vais rester assis. Iku, il y a une chose que je dois absolument de demander…

- Euh… mais…

- Iku, accepterais-tu de devenir…

- OUI !

- …officier ? »

Kasahara avait crié spontanément, sans réfléchir, sous le coup de la pression. Lorsqu'elle entendit le mot « officier », elle ouvrit les yeux et vit son supérieur qui riait. Elle regarda l'écrin et vit deux insignes qui portaient chacun une fleur de camomille. Son cerveau se remettait doucement en route, mais bien que moquée, elle ne pouvait détacher son regard des deux petites fleurs dorées qui étaient sous son nez.

« Arrêtez de rire ! Vous n'êtes qu'un sadique !

- Si Komaki avait vu ça !

- Arrêtez, c'est méchant !

- Pardon, I-chan ! Mais c'est bien, quand je te demanderai en mariage, je saurai à quoi m'en tenir ! Il la saisit à la taille, déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Mais elle continuait à bouder.

- Si tu me demandes en mariage, je te dirai non pour la peine ! »

Dojo l'embrassa à nouveau sur la joue, puis descendit peu à peu dans son cou. Il lui chuchota une excuse dans l'oreille, ajoutant qu'il était le plus heureux des hommes, la regarda et, voyant qu'elle cédait, il l'embrassa.

« Pour tes faits d'armes, tu es promue officier. Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, dit-il en lui fixant ses nouveaux insignes sur le col, parce que derrière ces jolies petites fleurs se cachent un entraînement difficile et des montagnes de travail.

- Merci, Lieutenant Dojo, dit-elle en le saluant, c'est grâce à vous que j'en suis là. Je sais que j'y arriverai, puisque c'est vous qui allez m'entraîner !

- Euh… oui et non…

- Hein ?

- Je vais t'aider du mieux que je peux, mais tu vas intégrer l'école des officiers pendant un an : tu seras à temps partiel, la moitié du temps avec nous, l'autre moitié à apprendre ton nouveau métier.

- Hein ? Mais il n'y aura personne que je connais là-bas ?

- Il y a deux instructeurs du GIB, mais comme le reste de l'enseignement est de la gestion administrative, eh bien… non…

- Ca va être dur ?

- Oui. Mais tu feras tout pour que je sois fier, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ben oui… »

Elle répondit timidement, blottissant sa tête dans le cou de Dojo. Ils passèrent la journée sur le toit, à discuter et à se câliner, profitant du peu de temps libre qu'il leur restait.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

« Cette saloperie d'instructeur, elle a quelque chose contre moi, c'est sûr !

- J'ai une impression de déjà-vu, commenta Shibasaki.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, elle me disait la même chose de Dojo pendant notre instruction… Finalement, il était amoureux d'elle. Tu as peut-être tapé dans l'œil du Lieutenant Owara, déclara-t-elle avant de jeter un coup d'œil complice à Tezuka.

- N'importe quoi ! Elle, elle ne m'aime vraiment pas. A la moindre occasion, elle me rabaisse. Le Lieutenant Dojo m'en faisait baver pour repousser mes limites : elle, elle me rejette clairement.

- Tu en as parlé au Lieutenant Dojo ? hasarda Tezuka d'un air un peu blasé. S'il reconnaissait que Kasahara avait fait du bon boulot en protégeant Toma-sensei, il était néanmoins un peu dépité qu'elle ait eu sa promotion avant lui. Il passa sa main derrière la taille de Shibasaki pour trouver un peu de réconfort.

- Je n'ai pas très envie de me plaindre auprès de lui, il va vouloir régler ça tout seul. Et il a l'air assez débordé comme ça avec le nouveau !

- Demande au Lieutenant Komaki alors : il vient vers nous… »

Komaki s'approchait effectivement d'eux, son plateau repas dans les mains. Shibasaki déplaça ses affaires pour lui libérer une place :

« Lieutenant, vous êtes tout seul ?

- Ah oui, répondit-il en riant, Soma est un Kasahara-bis ! Dojo rattrape ses bourdes !

- Eh, oh ! Je suis là je vous signale !

- Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose d'inconvenant ? C'est de notoriété publique que tu es tête en l'air ! Je me dis que c'est une bonne chose que Soma ait rejoint notre équipe, ça permet à Dojo de penser à toi quand tu es en formation ! »

Tezuka et Shibasaki riaient à leur tour.

« J'ai pas besoin de ça en ce moment, se lamenta Iku.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Le Lieutenant Owara lui fait des misères !

- Ah ! Baissant les yeux, il inséra une bouchée de riz dans sa bouche pour ne pas avoir à en dire plus.

- Vous savez quelque chose ! Vous voyez, je vous l'avais dit qu'elle m'en voulait personnellement !

- Elle considère peut-être que tu ne mérites pas ta promotion, lança Tezuka.

- Hein ? Ca ne la regarde pas, c'est une décision du commandant !

- Moi, commença Shibasaki, d'un air sûr d'elle, je dirais qu'elle est amoureuse du Lieutenant Dojo. A la réaction de Komaki, elle sut qu'elle avait -encore- mis dans le mille : il s'étouffa et se mit à tousser bruyamment. Elle lui tapota dans le dos, puis se tournant vers Iku en gloussant : tu as une rivale !

- Heiiin ? C'est vrai Lieutenant ?

- Evidemment, je ne me trompe jamais !

- Je ne suis pas censé en parler…

- Le Lieutenant Dojo vient d'entrer dans le MESS, lança Tezuka.

- S'il vous plaît Lieutenant ! Il faut que je sache !

- Kasahara, tu sais bien que je ne révèle jamais les secrets qu'on me confie… N'est-ce pas ? »

Il appuya cette dernière phrase d'un regard insistant, qui lui cloua le bec. L'air renfrogné, suivit par l'agent Première Classe Soma, le lieutenant Dojo se dirigea vers le petit groupe. Il boitait encore légèrement mais l'état de sa jambe s'améliorait. Son air s'adoucit lorsqu'il aperçut Iku lui faire un petit signe de tête il s'assit à côté d'elle, lui tapotant la tête en guise de salut -il refusait de se montrer trop affectueux au sein de la bibliothèque, de peur qu'on lui reproche de mélanger vie professionnelle et vie privée.

« T'as une petite mine, ça va ?

- Tu peux parler ! J'ai vu ta veine de colère sur le front ! »

La réflexion fit grommeler Dojo, qui jeta un coup d'œil vers Soma.

« On se demande à cause de qui !

- Désolé, Lieutenant Dojo !

- Purée, je croyais m'être débarrassé d'un boulet en le refilant à d'autres instructeurs et on m'en colle un autre ! Komaki, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour… Aïe ! Dojo se frotta l'épaule, où Iku l'avait frappé, sans pour autant s'empêcher de sourire.

- C'est pas drôle ! J'en bave, moi !

- Oui bah moi aussi !

- Oui mais moi, c'est à cause de toi ! Iku commençait à s'emporter, ce qui amena Dojo à faire de même. Bien qu'elles soient moins fréquentes qu'avant, leurs traditionnelles disputes avaient toujours lieu.

- Parce que c'est pas à cause de toi que j'en ai bavé tout ce temps ? A réparer tes bourdes ? Et comment ça à cause de moi ? Tu vas me reprocher ta promotion d'officier ? Carrément ?

- Mais non, ça n'a rien à voir ! Je suis très contente d'être devenue officier ! Elle le dit avec un air furieux, qui provoqua l'hilarité de leurs amis, mais ni elle, ni le lieutenant Dojo ne les remarqua.

- Eh bah ! Accouche ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Disons, intervint Komaki, en continuant de rire, que si tu as un Kasahara-bis, Kasahara a aussi son Dojo-bis !

- Eh, oh ! J'ai juste besoin de temps pour prendre mes marques, essaya de se justifier Soma. Il venait d'intégrer le GIB et, mis à part son côté étourdit, il était très doué, autant pour le combat que pour le travail de bibliothèque. Mais personne ne releva sa remarque. Tezuka se contenta de lui tapoter l'épaule en guise de réconfort.

- Qui est-ce qui t'en fait baver ? Akiba ? Dojo avait repris son calme, essayant de comprendre comment l'enseignement d'un autre instructeur pouvait avoir un rapport avec lui.

- Le lieutenant Owara, prononça-t-elle lentement pour pouvoir observer la réaction de Dojo.

- Ah. »

Aussi loquace que le lieutenant Komaki, pensa Iku. Son visage ne manifestant pas la moindre émotion, il ouvrit la bouche pour y insérer une bouchée de riz, mais il sentit tous les regards tournés vers lui, scrutant ses moindres faits et gestes. Il reposa ses baguettes et se tourna vers Komaki, l'air furieux :

« Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ?

- Quoi ? Rien ! Tu as l'air d'oublier que ta copine est amie avec une des membres les plus redoutables des services de renseignements ! »

Dojo se tourna vers Shibasaki, qui le regardait satisfaite, les yeux papillonnant, un sourire radieux. Elle ne redoutait visiblement pas l'affrontement. Lui, si. Il soupira, but une gorgée d'eau, puis annonça qu'il irait parler à l'instructeur.

« Non, ce n'est pas la peine, je vais gérer ça à ma manière… commença-t-elle timidement.

- Genre, German suplex ? Tezuka avait visiblement été traumatisé par cet épisode. Iku le regarda avec une touche d'énervement, sans même se donner la peine de répondre.

- Tu devrais lui demander ce qu'elle te reproche clairement, proposa Shibasaki.

- C'est à moi de lui parler, dit fermement Dojo, étant donné que c'est de ma faute...

- Si vous voulez, je peux envoyer Tezuka la draguer, pour la détourner de vous Lieutenant Dojo, et après je m'occupe d'elle à ma façon…

- Eh, oh ! Je ne suis pas ton gigolo !

- Mais oui, mais oui ! Shibasaki lui posa un baiser sur la joue. Elle ne se privait pas d'afficher en public sa relation avec Tezuka, son orgueil un peu touché par la jalousie des autres femmes.

- Kasahara, reprit Dojo, ignorant complètement Shibasaki, tu évites la confrontation jusqu'à ce que je sois allé lui parler, compris ?

- Mais…

- Compris ?

- Oui, chef, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton maussade. Elle avait encore l'impression d'être protégée par son supérieur et que celui-ci la croyait incapable de gérer ses problèmes relationnels. Komaki voulut apaiser l'atmosphère en changeant de sujet :

- Au fait Kasahara, tes parents ont lu l'article que Mademoiselle Orikuchi a publié sur toi ?

- Ah, oui. Ils étaient tous les deux très fiers. Ma mère commence à se faire à l'idée et elle s'est rendue compte que ses amies étaient admiratives de mon choix de carrière, du coup elle en parle à tous les gens qu'elle côtoie. C'est un peu gênant !

- Ils vont revenir te voir ?

- Oui, dans trois semaines. Mes frères voulaient venir me voir à l'entraînement, mais j'ai refusé net !

- En fait, on pourrait s'arranger…

- Non ! Pas besoin ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'on vienne m'observer !

- Tes frères aussi vont venir ?

- Seulement le plus jeune, il sera en congé.

- Ta famille est au courant pour Dojo et toi ? demanda Komaki d'un air complice.

- Eh ben… En fait… pas encore !

- Super, ça va encore être à moi de gérer ça… répliqua Dojo d'un air maussade entre deux bouchées.

- Ta maman va être contente de savoir que tu as retrouvé ton prince ! répliqua Komaki en riant. Dojo le regarda interloqué, puis jeta un regard à Kasahara, qui se recroquevillait sur elle-même, espérant se faire assez petite pour disparaître :

- Quoi ?! Tu leur as raconté ?

- Bah, ils m'ont demandé pourquoi j'avais voulu faire un métier aussi dangereux…

- Son prince charmant ? Soma demanda discrètement des explications à Tezuka, qui lui répondit avec un tel sérieux que les rires de Komaki redoublèrent. Shibasaki observait la scène avec amusement.

- Alors là, tu vas te débrouiller toute seule. Je n'ai pas envie de me ridiculiser à cause de toi !

- Moui chef…»

Les repas qu'ils prenaient tous les cinq -maintenant six- ensemble ressemblaient de plus en plus à des repas de famille. Ils étaient tous devenus plus intimes et plus familiers les uns avec les autres, au point de former un groupe soudé. Aussi, lorsqu'Iku était en formation, elle avait besoin de retrouver cette ambiance chaleureuse qui lui permettait de se ressourcer. Il lui semblait que depuis qu'elle était revenue de mission, ils la traitaient tous avec plus de respect et d'admiration pour son travail, bien qu'ils continuent à la taquiner sur sa maladresse et sa naïveté.

Elle avait repris le travail depuis presque deux semaines et avait immédiatement intégré l'école des officiers, dont la formation avait déjà débuté depuis plus d'un mois. Pour rattraper son retard, elle passait ses soirées le nez dans les bouquins à assimiler la théorie quelques fois, elle restait au bureau avec Dojo, pour qu'il lui explique certains points plus en détail. De fait, leur relation était au point mort et le resterait probablement jusqu'à ce que Kasahara soit à l'aise dans son nouveau grade.

Son rythme alternait une journée de travail, puis une journée de formation. L'école rassemblait des officiers de tout le Japon ceux qui n'étaient pas en poste à la bibliothèque centrale du Kantô avaient le statut de stagiaire, afin de pouvoir mettre en application l'enseignement assimilé au cours de leur formation. Pour sa part, elle restait auprès de Dojo et Komaki, qui lui expliquaient les différentes tâches qu'elle devait maîtriser. Elle était rassurée à l'idée que celui qui avait fait d'elle un soldat méritant contribuerait à faire d'elle un officier émérite.

En tant que membre du GIB, elle ne participerait pas aux modules d'entraînement physique avec les autres élèves, mais elle continuerait à s'entraîner chaque semaine avec ses collègues habituels, excepté les deux dernières semaines où il y aurait un entraînement particulier auquel elle devrait prendre part. Malgré ses interrogations, personne ne lui avait révélé le contenu de cet entraînement : elle craignait le pire.

Dans les autres modules, elle faisait de son mieux pour rester concentrée. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait assisté qu'à des cours de stratégie militaire, son préféré, de ressources humaines et de droit. Shibasaki lui avait fait remarquer que si elle arrivait à apprendre pendant les cours, elle aurait du temps libre, le soir, à consacrer à Dojo : l'argument avait fait mouche, Iku étant vraisemblablement en manque d'intimité. Qui plus est, elle possédait désormais une chambre individuelle et sentait plus cruellement la solitude. Elle passait quelques soirées avec Shibasaki, mais celle-ci était souvent accaparée par Tezuka. Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à apprendre, sans relâche, avec l'agréable objectif de pouvoir surprendre tout le monde par son professionnalisme lorsqu'elle sortirait de l'école.

La pause déjeuner prenait fin. Quittant les membres de son équipe, Iku repartit dans la partie administrative accompagnée de Shibasaki.

« Tu vas vraiment le laisser gérer ça ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Ca cache quelque chose… Ils ne nous ont pas tout dit. Et si le lieutenant Dojo règle ça tout seul, on ne connaîtra pas toute l'histoire.

- Hein ? Mais alors qu'est-ce que je fais ?

- Kasahara, continua son amie, en s'arrêtant devant une porte, tu dois aller lui parler. Il faut que tu saches ce qu'elle te reproche concrètement. De sa bouche.

- Shibasaki… Iku la regarda attentivement : Tu sais quelque chose, c'est ça ?

- Quand tu es passée en commission, répondit-elle en soupirant, Owara est celle qui a le plus contribué à te descendre. Je te défendais tant bien que mal, mais elle te déteste vraiment. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit juste amoureuse de Dojo, il a dû y avoir quelque chose entre eux… Tu ne peux pas laisser ça en suspens. Allez, dit-elle en prenant Kasahara dans ses bras, bon courage ma belle ! »

Elle se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil à son amie avant de franchir la porte d'accès à la bibliothèque. Iku traversa le bâtiment, un peu étourdie. Bizarrement, elle était incapable de penser à Owara ou à Dojo : sa tête bourdonnait d'articles de loi et de réglementation concernant l'acquisition d'ouvrages et la gestion de collections.

Arrivée dans la salle de conférence, elle prit sa place habituelle et sortit un de ses livres de cours en attendant que tout le monde revienne. Elle sourit en l'ouvrant au niveau du marque-page que Shibasaki lui avait fabriqué : au-dessus d'un dessin de Dojo énervé, elle avait marqué « Dojo is watching you ! ». Refermant son livre, Iku tomba en soupirant sur sa table, ressentant à quel point il lui manquait. Les yeux fermés, elle se représenta Dojo et s'imaginait en train de l'embrasser. Elle se rappelait chaque frisson que lui provoquaient les baisers qu'il posait dans son cou. Soudain, son esprit représenta cette même scène avec le lieutenant Owara. Elle entendit une voix résonner dans sa tête « tueuse d'ours ». Effrayée, elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, remarquant que tous les regards de la salle étaient tournés vers elle. Désorientée, elle comprit que tout le monde se moquait d'elle, lorsqu'elle entendit une voix retentir dans le micro de l'amphithéâtre : « Dis-donc, la tueuse d'ours ! Oui, toi ! L'arriviste ! Ce n'est pas un endroit où dormir. Si ça ne t'intéresse pas, tu sors ! ».

Le lieutenant Owara était debout sur l'estrade, la dévisageant d'un air sévère. Iku serra les points, se mordit la joue et secoua la tête. Elle était d'autant plus rageuse que le cours n'avait pas commencé et que tous les officiers n'avaient pas encore pris place dans la salle. Devant, un homme qui semblait un peu plus vieux qu'elle se retourna :

« Pourquoi la tueuse d'ours ?

- J'en ai tué un lors d'un entraînement spécial. »

Déjà sur les nerfs, Kasahara ne voulait pas, en plus, s'humilier en rapportant à un inconnu ses débâcles. Puisque ce surnom stupide lui collait à la peau, autant créer une légende qui impose le respect. Le jeune homme crut d'abord à une plaisanterie et commença à rire, mais devant le regard meurtrier de Kasahara, il s'arrêta, choqué, et se retourna en frissonnant, comme tous ceux qui avaient entendu.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa sans encombre. Après un module de droit de deux heures, Owara avait laissé la place à un autre instructeur qui s'occupait des ressources humaines. Iku essayait de tenir bon et de rester concentrée. Lorsque le cours fut fini et que tout le monde fut sorti, elle resta encore une demi-heure à vérifier ses notes et à les compléter.

Elle sortit de la salle épuisée. En traversant le couloir avec lassitude, elle remarqua à peine le soleil déclinant, qui inondait pourtant les murs et le sol de flammes dorées. Son regard s'arrêta sur une petite femme postée à une fenêtre. D'une trentaine d'années, ses cheveux étaient rassemblés en chignon stricte. Elle portait un tailleur et, malgré ses chaussures à talon, elle arrivait tout juste au niveau de l'épaule d'Iku. Son regard était à la fois triste et sévère, ce qui gâchait son visage pourtant agréable.

« Lieutenant Owara…

- Ah, je me disais bien qu'il y avait une odeur bizarre… attaqua-t-elle en fusillant Iku du regard et en croisant les bras.

- J'aimerais vous parler. »

Owara soupira et tourna la tête vers le soleil. Après plusieurs secondes, elle dit d'un air agacé :

« Eh bah vas-y, je t'écoute !

- Je vois bien que vous ne m'aimez pas…

- Perspicace !

- … mais je n'ai rien fait pour… Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous acharnez contre moi ? Iku gardait autant que possible son calme, mais ses nerfs avaient de plus en plus de mal à contenir sa colère.

- Tu as foutu ma vie en l'air, et tu t'offusques pour quelques remarques ? »

Iku resta interdite. De quoi parlait-elle ? Remarquant son silence, Owara se tourna vers elle, furieuse. Mais face à l'air ahuri de la jeune femme, elle se contenta de dire : « Je vois, personne ne t'a rien dit. » Et elle éclata de rire. Iku crut qu'il s'agissait d'une blague, mais elle comprit que c'était un rire nerveux. Le corps tout entier de son supérieur tremblait et sursautait les rires étaient entrecoupés de sanglots à intervalles réguliers. Ses mains se cramponnaient de toute leur force au rebord de la fenêtre. Elle continuait de parler, mais ce qu'elle disait n'était pas complètement audible. Kasahara réussit malgré tout à comprendre que Dojo et Owara avait été en couple. Elle ne réussit pas à comprendre la suite, à part quelques mots, comme « lycéenne », « plaisanteries », « humiliée ».

Après avoir vidé son sac, le lieutenant Owara était restée silencieuse, essayant de reprendre le contrôle et de maîtriser ses sanglots. Quand Kasahara voulut se montrer réconfortante en lui posant une main sur l'épaule, elle se dégagea, la gifla brusquement et partit.

Kasahara était tellement sous le choc qu'elle ne sentit même pas la gifle. Elle se traîna tant bien que mal jusqu'à sa chambre, s'assit sur le sol et sombra dans ses pensées.

« Purée, mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! Soma, viens ici, hurla Dojo.

- O… Oui chef !

- Le code de classification des livres de droit ?

- 330, chef !

- Alors pourquoi j'ai vingt-cinq putains de bouquins de droit qui sont étiquetés en 290 ?!

- Ah… Euh… Désolé ! J'ai dû inverser avec les livres de mythologie… qu'on a… reçu… hier… »

Sa voix s'était faite de plus en plus inaudible à mesure qu'il avait vu la colère de Dojo monter, en apprenant qu'il n'y aurait non pas vingt-cinq mais soixante livres à réétiqueter.

« Et merde ! Je devais retrouver Kasahara. Tu as pour mission de ruiner ma vie sociale ou quoi ?

- Non, chef ! Pardon, chef, je vais tout recommencer tout seul, vous pouvez y aller.

- Pas question, je suis ton supérieur, je reste pour rattraper tes bourdes, répondit-il énervé. Et il me reste des rapports à valider… »

Dojo prit son téléphone pour prévenir Iku qu'il ne passerait pas la chercher à la sortie de son cours, puis reprit le travail. Après une heure, il remarqua qu'elle n'avait toujours rien répondu. Il lui demanda si elle boudait, mais toujours pas de réponse. « Journée de merde » laissa-t-il échapper entre ses dents. Il se rassura en se disant qu'elle ne devait plus avoir de batterie. Encore une heure plus tard, Dojo s'étira et soupira bruyamment. Il pouvait enfin rentrer chez lui. Il réprima Soma, lui demandant de faire attention et de prendre son temps pour faire correctement son travail.

Le soleil était déjà couché et il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle d'Iku. Il se décida à aller la voir dans sa nouvelle chambre. Le commandant Genda lui avait attribué un laisser-passer pour le dortoir des filles, sous prétexte de pouvoir visiter Kasahara pour l'aider à rattraper son retard dans sa formation. Il passa donc sans encombre l'entrée du dortoir et croisa quelques filles qui chuchotaient en rougissant. Parvenant au carré des officiers, il n'entendit aucune réponse après avoir frappé à la porte. Il essaya de tourner la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit sur une pièce baignée de pénombre. Machinalement, Dojo poussa l'interrupteur et trouva Iku assise au sol, les yeux éblouis, clignant difficilement. Elle semblait sortir de sa torpeur et ne pas comprendre où elle était, ni pourquoi Dojo était avec elle.

« Il fait nuit ?

- Houlà, rude journée pour toi aussi ? Il se déchaussa et vint s'assoir derrière elle, la prenant dans ses bras. Je crois qu'on a tous les deux besoin de réconfort !

- Je suis une tueuse d'ours…

- Hum, okay… Tu as l'air dans un état pire que moi !

- C'est Owara qui l'a dit…

- Ah.

- Elle m'a tout dit… »

Enfin, elle a essayé et j'ai compris ce que j'ai pu, pensa Iku. Mais les heures passées assises dans le noir lui avait permis d'imaginer l'histoire. Après un silence interminable, Dojo soupira :

« Je t'avais dit que je lui parlerai…

- Tout est de ma faute !

- Iku, non ! Tu n'y es pour rien.

- Si ! Je me sens tellement mal, j'ai été stupide ! Et égoïste !

- Arrête ! »

Dojo avait crié, l'étreignant plus fort contre lui. Il ne supportait pas de la voir s'acculer comme une martyre, mais plus que tout, il ne supportait pas de la voir souffrir. Iku n'osait plus rien dire, mais elle commençait à trembler et il savait qu'elle se retenait de pleurer.

« A l'époque, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu puisses réapparaître dans ma vie. Je l'avais espéré au début, c'est vrai, mais après cinq ans, je m'étais fait une raison. Pourtant, aucune femme ne m'intéressait elles me semblaient tellement fades… comparées à toi. Haru… Owara s'était mis en tête qu'on sorte ensemble, elle m'a forcé la main et j'ai finalement accepté. Ca n'était pas très sérieux, on n'est restés ensemble que quelques mois, mais elle s'imaginait que ça durerait toute une vie. Quand je t'ai revue, à l'entretien d'embauche, j'ai été sidéré. Le destin se foutait de moi : il fallait que je me mette en couple pour te voir revenir dans ma vie. A cause de toi, tout le monde a compris que tu avais intégré le corps des bibliothèques pour me suivre et s'est mis à charrier Owara, sans se douter à quel point c'était cruel : personne n'imaginait que j'étais déjà amoureux de toi. Tu n'es pas responsable, c'est un terrible concours de circonstances… »

Kasahara se représentait maintenant très clairement Dojo et Owara ensemble, se tenant la main, s'embrassant. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier la petite taille d'Owara, qui devait aller beaucoup mieux à Dojo. Elle se revoyait à son entretien d'embauche, déballant toute son histoire et se sentait maintenant tellement stupide. Elle imaginait ses collègues allant raconter cette histoire à Owara, comment elle avait pu réagir et, surtout, la douleur qu'elle avait dû ressentir de voir Dojo s'éloigner d'elle. Comment avait-elle pu surmonter ça ? Encore tremblante, Iku sentait les larmes glisser sur ses joues, la chatouillant par endroit. Dans un sanglot, elle laissa échapper :

« La pauvre… Il faut que tu lui parles…

- Ca attendra demain, je suis crevé ! »

Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Iku et ferma les yeux. Elle le trouvait insensible, mais lorsqu'elle regarda son visage, elle y vit un air qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Si, une fois : lorsqu'elle lui avait asséné qu'elle ne serait jamais entré au Corps des Bibliothèques s'il avait été à la place de son prince. Il souffrait de cette situation. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire ?

Iku se dégagea de son étreinte, se retourna et le serra doucement contre elle. Elle glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, le caressant délicatement. Il semblait s'abandonner et elle sentait pour la première fois la vulnérabilité de son supérieur. Après un long silence, elle lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Atsu… Je t'aime. Et je me sens horrible parce que, malgré tout ce que tu m'as raconté, je suis heureuse que tu m'aies choisie moi. Il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda avec un sourire triste.

- Moi aussi je me sens horrible, parce que je regrette d'être sorti avec elle… et que je lui en veux de venir… »

Il fut coupé par Iku qui s'était mise à l'embrasser langoureusement. Surpris, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière : il était allongé sur le sol, Kasahara était allongée sur lui. Il regarda avec amusement son air embarrassé et l'empêcha de se relever en l'étreignant, d'une main sur les reins et l'autre derrière sa tête. Il l'embrassa à son tour et elle se laissa faire. Le contact des mains de Dojo sur son corps lui procuraient des sensations nouvelles. Elle frissonnait et brûlait à la fois, elle voulait qu'il s'arrête et qu'il continue. Epuisée, ses nerfs déjà suffisamment éprouvés pour la journée, elle finit par pouvoir lui dire, d'un air embarrassé :

« Tu es fatigué. Rentre te coucher, on se verra demain de toutes façons…

- Non ! Tu m'as trop manqué, je reste. Et après un silence : je pourrais même rester ici toute la nuit…

- Hein ? Iku s'écarta brusquement, dévisageant Dojo qui la regardait d'un air amusé. Ses joues virèrent au rouge et elle bafouilla une réponse incompréhensible.

- Je me demandais si je pouvais encore te faire rougir… Il semble que oui ! Je plaisantais, t'inquiètes !

- En fait… commença Iku d'un air timide, sans oser plonger ses yeux dans les siens, j'aimerais bien… dormir dans tes bras… Qu'on _dorme_ ensemble quoi… »

Il ne répondit rien, mais se contenta de l'attirer à lui, séduit par son air innocent. Il posa un baiser sur son front, avant de lui chuchoter : « Moi aussi… Mais je préfère régler l'affaire Owara avant, sinon j'aurais un poids sur la conscience. »

Hikaru Tezuka dormait encore quand son téléphone sonna, deux minutes avant son réveil. Il décrocha, marmonnant :

« Allô ?

- Il est l'heure de se lever, fit une voix féminine.

- Tu devrais faire ça tous les matins, c'est plus agréable que la sonnerie du réveil !

- Entendu ! Mais tu ne préfèrerais pas des baisers et des caresses en guise de réveil ?

- Hum… T'as une idée derrière la tête toi, répondit-il en s'étirant.

- Tu me connais de mieux en mieux, répondit Shibasaki d'un air enfantin.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je ne plaisantais pas pour Owara : Kasahara est trop naïve et trop gentille pour gérer la jalousie d'une femme, pas moi. Si tu t'occupes d'aller la draguer, je te promets une nuit mémorable…

- Intéressant, mais mémorable pour toi ou pour moi ?

- Bah pour toi, idiot !

- Je ne suis pas sûr, commença-t-il avec un sourire en coin, tu sais que j'excelle dans tout ce que je fais… Ton marché n'est pas équilibré : tu seras doublement gagnante !

- Attends un peu, moi aussi je suis douée… Et très dévouée ! Et je sais bien que tu n'attends que ça !

- En fait, non, j'aime assez la façon dont évolue notre relation… Je me sens vraiment bien avec toi. »

Shibasaki rougit et resta interdite. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pouvait lui dire ce genre de chose. Elle était surtout habituée à ce que les hommes la désirent plutôt qu'ils ne l'aiment.

« Oh. Elle prit une voix agacée pour cacher son émotion. Alors c'est non ?

- Je pense qu'on doit laisser le lieutenant Dojo et Kasahara gérer ça eux-mêmes si Owara l'a collé pendant quatre ans, j'ai pas envie qu'elle se colle à moi ! Surtout qu'on est les prochains à passer officiers, je préfère me faire discret !

- C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Allez, lève-toi, tu vas être en retard ! »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, mais lui raccrocha au nez. Bien qu'un peu vexée par son refus, elle ne voulait pas lui laisser percevoir qu'il l'avait touchée. Sa curiosité naturelle la poussa à se demander s'il était si bon que ça, quand son téléphone vibra. Elle lut le message : « Tu es déçue ? Tu désires tant que ça mon corps d'athlète ?! ». Elle lui répondit « Idiot » en riant, puis se prépara pour aller travailler.

La matinée de travail se déroula de façon plutôt tranquille : l'équipe Dojo était de patrouille, pendant que Dojo lui-même était en réunion avec les hauts gradés jusqu'à treize heures. Komaki et Tezuka patrouillaient à l'extérieur de l'établissement, Kasahara s'occupait de l'intérieur de la bibliothèque avec Soma. Ce dernier lui demanda de lui raconter sa mission de protection de Toma-sensei : il était visiblement un grand fan de l'auteur. Elle lui raconta en détail tous les instants qu'elle avait passé à ses côtés, lui révélant le caractère et la façon d'être de celui qu'il admirait. Il lui demanda également de lui raconter comment le commandant Genda avait protégé la sculpture Liberté à Ibaraki. Kasahara était plutôt contente de rencontrer quelqu'un qui l'admirait, ça la changeait des plaisanteries habituelles. D'autant que Soma se montrait à la fois enthousiaste de la connaître et respectueux de son nouveau statut d'officier.

Lorsqu'il fut midi, elle lui proposa de déjeuner avec elle et Tezuka. Shibasaki l'avait prévenue qu'elle ne mangerait pas avec eux, prétextant qu'elle était débordée de travail. Ils avaient une heure de pause, avant de commencer leur travail aux archives. Iku avait déjà oublié l'existence d'Owara, distraite par son travail et ses collègues. Elle avait retrouvé sa gaîté et mangeait avec appétit.

« Lieutenant Kasahara ?

- O… Oui ? Elle avait encore du mal à s'entendre appeler de la sorte.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai que vous avez fait un dropkick à l'instructeur Dojo quand vous étiez Agent, lui demanda Soma à voix basse. Kasahara vira au rouge. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Tezuka qui faisait semblant de ne pas avoir entendu.

- C'est toi qui lui as raconté ?!

- C'est tellement tentant, c'est rare de trouver quelqu'un qui t'admire et te respecte ! Puis, se tournant vers Soma : au cours d'une patrouille avec le commandant Genda, qui était capitaine à l'époque, elle l'a carrément semé pour aller… brandir… son droit… Il fut incapable de finir sa phrase, tellement il riait en y repensant.

- Hey, ça va oui ! Arrête de lui raconter toutes mes conneries !

- On pourrait écrire un livre, tellement y en a !

- T'es jaloux que je sois passée officier avant toi, hein !

- Je commence à m'habituer à ce que tu aies un traitement de faveur : normal pour une fille…

- Han ! Espèce d'aigri ! Je suis sûre que c'est Shibasaki qui t'a dit de m'attaquer là-dessus ! »

Il la regarda un peu choqué. Il ne comprenait pas bien si elle entendait par là qu'être une fille était une faiblesse qu'elle devait surpasser ou si elle ne faisait pas de distinction de sexe et qu'elle voulait être traitée comme un homme. Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait réalisé depuis longtemps qu'elle surpassait nombre de ses collègues, tant par le courage que par les prouesses physiques. Il essaya donc de la calmer en racontant à Soma :

« La première mission qu'on a effectué ensemble, elle a désobéi aux ordres, m'a entraîné avec elle sur le toit à la poursuite de ASA, est descendue en rappel du haut du bâtiment pour protéger des livres, sous une pluie de balles, pendant que je la couvrais, tout ça sans la moindre hésitation…

- Whoa, c'est vrai Lieutenant Kasahara ? »

Ils échangèrent un regard en souriant, Tezuka témoignant son respect, Kasahara sa reconnaissance.

« Bien sûr que c'est vrai !

- Je suis trop déçu que vous ne veniez pas à l'entraînement spécial du GIB, j'aurais aimé vous voir en action ! »

Tezuka et Kasahara se regardèrent à nouveau, pensant exactement la même chose : « Sérieux ? En action ? » Et ils éclatèrent de rire, devant la candeur de Soma.

« Euh… ben… on aura d'autres occasions ! Mais j'ai peur que tu m'idéalises !

- Dis, Soma, tu n'aurais pas été sauvé par une femme dans une librairie quand tu étais plus jeune ? Genre, elle a brandi son droit de préemption et ça t'a impressionné et tu es tombé amoureux ?

- Euh, non… Pourquoi ?

- Pour RIEN ! » Kasahara cria ces mots avant que Tezuka ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit. En entendant sa plaisanterie, elle avait tout juste réalisé que ce qu'elle avait fait en voulant imiter son prince pourrait avoir des conséquences fâcheuses. Elle secoua la tête, se rappelant que celui qu'elle avait sauvé n'était qu'un enfant.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bureau des archives, Dojo était déjà là, confiant des instructions à Komaki avant d'aller lui-même déjeuner. Komaki confia à Kasahara l'enregistrement de nouveaux ouvrages et leur classification. Il profita du calme pour lui expliquer comment s'effectuait l'acquisition d'œuvres censurées. Elle prenait des notes, posait des questions, mettait en application des notions qu'elle avait appris : son supérieur était étonné de la voir si studieuse. Si j'avais su, pensa-t-il, que Dojo avait un tel pouvoir sur elle, je lui aurais tout révélé le premier jour !

Plus d'une heure passa sans que Dojo ne réapparaisse. C'est Soma qui leur fit remarquer : ils étaient tous trop absorbés dans leur travail pour regarder l'heure. Kasahara repensa alors à Owara et se demanda s'il était allé lui parler. Il n'allait sûrement pas tarder à revenir. Komaki remarqua qu'elle n'était plus concentrée, il l'envoya donc aider Tezuka et Soma à préparer les commandes, sachant qu'elle ne retiendrait plus rien de ce qu'il lui expliquerait.

Presque deux heures après qu'il soit parti, Dojo revint. Il dégageait une aura meurtrière, son regard était menaçant et son pas décidé. Il alla s'assoir à son bureau, dévisagea Komaki plusieurs minutes, puis fit mine de se mettre au travail. Ses trois subordonnés étaient pétrifiés et n'osaient pas faire le moindre bruit, de peur que sa colère ne se déverse sur eux.

Il commença à entrer des données sur l'ordinateur, quand il s'arrêta et cria :

« Kasahara !

- Oui, chef ! Elle décida de se jeter dans la gueule du loup, habituée à subir sa colère et prête à se sacrifier pour l'équipe. L'atmosphère serait moins stressante après ça.

- C'est toi qui as rempli ça ? Iku remarqua que sa main tremblait d'énervement alors qu'il lui désignait un tableau de frais prévisionnels.

- Non, c'est moi, intervint Komaki. »

Dojo le fusilla du regard, se leva en poussant violemment sa chaise et sortit de la salle d'archives. Komaki se leva, délégua sa responsabilité à Kasahara et se dépêcha de le suivre. Les trois jeunes gens étaient médusés, mais Kasahara remarqua que les fiches de demandes d'ouvrages continuaient à arriver. Bien qu'elle soit morte d'inquiétude, elle cria : « Allez les gars, on se bouge ! On assure jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent ! Et pas d'erreur ! »

Komaki avait suivi Dojo jusqu'à la salle de musculation, où trois soldats discutaient. Dès qu'ils les virent entrer, ils les dévisagèrent et obéirent sans demander leur reste quand Dojo leur cria de dégager. Komaki ferma la porte. Dojo tapa de toutes ses forces dans le sac de frappe. Il tapait et tapait encore, sans réussir à se fatiguer.

« Frappe-moi, ça te défoulera…

- Ne me tente pas, réussit-il à articuler.

- Ne te fais pas prier ! »

Il eut à peine fini sa phrase que Dojo lui décocha un direct du droit dans l'estomac. Alors que Komaki se pliait en deux, il le frappa au visage. Puis il se défoula à nouveau sur le sac de frappe, en hurlant :

« J'arrive pas à le croire ! Tu le savais !

- J'avais promis de ne rien dire…

- Mais merde, t'es un frère pour moi ! Comment t'as pu me cacher ça ? Et me sors pas tes principes à la con ! Comment t'as pu me faire ça ? Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge et il s'arrêta pour réprimer ses larmes.

- Parce que t'es un mec bien. Si tu l'avais su, tu te serais senti coupable, tu serais resté avec elle, tu te serais emprisonné dans une relation dont tu ne voulais pas. C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a tout raconté, elle a cru que je te le dirai…

- Elle attendait… mon enfant ! Mon enfant, Komaki ! »

Cette fois, les larmes coulaient. Il était tombé à genou, incapable de se supporter. Son corps sursautait sous les sanglots. Son ami s'était redressé et le tenait par les épaules.

« Il est… mort. C'est… de ma faute. Tout… est… de ma faute… »

La colère s'estompait doucement, laissant le désespoir prendre sa place. Cette fois, c'est Komaki qui le frappa au visage. Dojo le dévisagea, surpris, réalisant que son ami lui parlait.

« Arrête ça, c'est pitoyable ! C'est triste et je comprends que tu sois perturbé, mais si tu tombes aussi bas, je ne te respecterai plus. Comment est-ce que tu peux être responsable de quelque chose que tu ignorais ? Tu n'étais pas amoureux d'Owara, elle le sentait et elle voulait t'attacher à elle en tombant enceinte. Si elle a fait une fausse couche, c'est malheureux, mais tu n'y es pour rien. Et puis… on n'est même pas sûrs que ce soit vrai… Elle est capable d'avoir tout inventé pour te culpabiliser et essayer de te récupérer… »

Dojo resta un instant silencieux, réfléchissant à cette possibilité. Puis il essuya son visage d'un geste rapide et nerveux, comme si la colère avait repris le dessus : il semblait retrouver ses esprits, sentant le goût de sang dans sa bouche et des gouttes de sueur perler le long de ses tempes. Komaki lui avait mis le doute : était-il possible qu'Owara lui ait menti ? Qu'elle n'ait jamais été enceinte ? Et finalement, vrai ou non, qu'est-ce que ça changerait, cinq ans après ? Il se leva et tendit la main à Komaki, qui se tenait encore le ventre.

« Désolé, j'y suis pas allé de main morte…

- S'il fallait ça pour que t'aille mieux, ça me va ! Ouch… Dojo, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureux que depuis que tu es avec Kasahara ne laisse pas Owara tout foutre en l'air.

- Ouais… »

Ils passèrent devant un miroir et Komaki éclata de rire :

« Regarde nos tronches !

- Ridicule !

- Ca va gonfler… comme Kasahara…»

Leurs nerfs craquèrent et ils furent tous les deux pris d'un fou rire, comme ils n'en avaient pas eu depuis très longtemps. Après plusieurs minutes, ils réussirent à se calmer et passèrent au vestiaire pour s'asperger le visage d'eau. Dojo passa complètement sa tête sous le jet et se frotta les cheveux avec une serviette. L'eau froide lui fit du bien, calmait ses nerfs et rendait son esprit plus lucide. Il proposa de passer à l'infirmerie chercher de la glace, pour limiter les dégâts. Sur le chemin du retour, il donna une tape dans le dos de Komaki :

« Merci, frangin !

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Tourner la page. Ce qui est fait est fait, point. J'aurai ça sur la conscience toute ma vie, mais… je veux penser à l'avenir maintenant. »

Komaki se contenta de le prendre par les épaules, devant les yeux ahuris de tous les membres de la bibliothèque qui voyaient deux officiers avec chacun une poche de glace sur sa joue gauche et les yeux rouges s'étreindre en souriant.

« Kasahara ferait une bonne mère, n'est-ce pas ?

- Voyons déjà ce qu'elle vaut comme officier… »

En disant cela, Dojo réalisa alors seulement que la gestion des archives reposait sur Iku, Tezuka et Soma. Komaki percuta au même moment. L'inquiétude les saisit : ils accélérèrent le pas, courrant presque, se représentant un désastre sans nom et des réprimandes du service d'accueil des usagers.

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte, ils restèrent cloués sur place devant le spectacle tellement improbable : pendant que Kasahara rentrait les données dans l'ordinateur, Tezuka et Soma courraient pour aller chercher les livres commandés. Ayant entendu plusieurs bips d'affilé, Kasahara quitta sa chaise pour récupérer les tickets, aller chercher les livres, les déposer puis elle reprit son travail de bureau. Tout se déroulait pour le mieux et ils étaient loin du chaos imaginé par leurs supérieurs.

« Komaki, va leur chercher des boissons, ils l'ont bien mérité ! Puis Dojo se dirigea vers Kasahara et lui tapota la tête : merci, t'as assuré ! »

Iku se tourna vers lui, toujours inquiète, mais lorsqu'elle vit son visage à la fois appaisé et défiguré, elle explosa de rire. Vexé, Dojo lui frappa la tête. Alors Iku se leva et lui fit une pichenette sur la joue, et rit à nouveau. La voix de Tezuka, essoufflé, leur cria d'un ton impertinent :

« Y en a qui bossent pendant ce temps ! Dites-le si on dérange !

- Oh, ça va ! J'arrive !

- Lieutenant Kasahara, je ne trouve pas l'étagère X502 !

- Je ne répète jamais deux fois la même chose, demande à Tezuka ! »

Et elle se retourna pour faire un clin d'œil à Dojo, qui souriait en la voyant l'imiter. Komaki venait de revenir :

« Elle assure pas si mal comme officier… J'ai hâte de vous voir comme parents ! »

« Lieutenant Dojo ! »

Tezuka arriva derrière lui en courant. Ils sortaient du bain et se dirigeaient vers les dortoirs.

« Oui ?

- J'ai une faveur à vous demander… Je sais que vous avez un laisser-passer pour le dortoir des filles… Et je me demandais…

- Tu veux aller voir Shibasaki ?

- Oui… Je crois que je l'ai vexée ce matin, elle ne prend plus mes appels, dit-il en souriant.

- Tu t'es donné à fond aujourd'hui, je te dois bien ça. »

Après avoir déposé leurs affaires dans leurs chambres respectives -Tezuka en ayant profité pour passer une chemise noire de qualité et un jean- ils passèrent sans encombre l'entrée du dortoir. Dojo laissa son subordonné devant l'ancienne chambre de Kasahara et continua sa route.

Tezuka frappa à la porte de Shibasaki, impatient de la voir. Il l'entendit crier que la porte était ouverte. Lorsqu'il entra, il la vit assise sous le komatsu, fascinée par la télévision. Elle ne se tourna même pas, pensant sûrement qu'il s'agissait de Kasahara. Elle portait une nuisette de satin rose, ses cheveux était relevés en chignon et, au vu des produits de beauté qui étaient devant elle, elle devait être sur le point de se démaquiller. Tezuka s'approcha doucement et déposa un baiser sur son cou dénudé.

Shibasaki sursauta violemment, ce qui fit rire Tezuka. Elle l'observa, surprise, réprima un sourire puis, prenant un air placide, lui demanda :

« Oui ? C'est pour quoi ?

- Ta proposition de réveil m'a convaincu, je suis venu dormir ici pour l'expérimenter…

- Tu ne travailles pas, demain matin, t'as pas besoin de réveil. Un autre jour peut-être ?

- Oh, c'est vrai. Tant pis. Tant que je suis là, autant assouvir ta curiosité alors…

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai vu ton air rêveur ce matin, pendant ma patrouille… Tu te demandes ce que je vaux, je me trompe ? Shibasaki haussa un sourcil tout en continuant à résister à l'envie de sourire, puis finit par avouer :

- Je suis peut-être un peu intriguée…

- J'ai travaillé pour trois aujourd'hui, mais il me reste encore un peu de force, dit-il en lui prenant la main et en l'aidant à s'assoir sur lui. Il remarqua que ses jambes nues étaient presque brûlantes, à cause de la couverture chauffante, ce qui lui procura une sensation agréable. D'un geste, il retira la barette de son chignon et libéra une cascade de cheveux. Elle lui souriait de façon énigmatique.

- Vous êtes très séduisant, ce soir, Monsieur Tezuka. Et… vous avez… de solides arguments… Ce serait dommage pour vous d'essuyer un refus… si près du but…

- Si tu t'en sens la force, chuchota-t-il entre chacun de ses baisers, qui descendaient peu à peu vers sa poitrine, n'hésite pas à me renvoyer… Il continuait à l'embrasser, pendant que ses mains caressaient ses jambes.

- Je pourrais, mentit-elle, mais je veux voir ce que vaut un soldat du GIB… »

Il la regarda avec un grand sourire qui sous-entendait qu'il lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle rougit. Merde, je suis en train de tomber vraiment amoureuse de lui, pensa-t-elle. Il lui fit remarquer à quel point elle était belle et, étrangement, bien qu'elle le sache parfaitement, le fait qu'il lui fasse ce compliment la toucha au plus profond de son cœur. Elle lui offrit en retour son plus beau sourire avant de l'embrasser.

Pendant ce temps, Dojo avait raconté à Kasahara sa discussion avec Owara. Après avoir quitté le travail, il était repassé la voir, pour lui expliquer que, quoiqu'il ait pu arriver, ils ne se remettraient pas ensemble. Il était encore abattu de l'avoir vue se mettre dans tous ses états, s'effondrer en larmes, lui témoigner autant d'amour alors qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à elle les quatre dernières années. Il avait fini par la raisonner et le mieux qu'il ait pu obtenir d'elle fut qu'elle promette de ne pas s'en prendre à Kasahara. « J'attendrai mon tour » furent ses derniers mots, avant qu'elle ne lui tourne le dos.

« Merci, finit par lui dire Iku.

- Refais-le… dit-il en s'effondrant sur elle. Le tap-tap…

- Hein ?

- C'était agréable, hier, quand tu me caressais les cheveux en me serrant contre toi…

- Ah ! Tu vois ! »

Ils sourirent tous les deux, en repensant aux nombreuses fois où Dojo lui avait tapoté la tête pour la réconforter. Elle pouvait maintenant lui rendre la pareille. Sauf que Dojo la fit basculer en arrière : elle finit allongée sur le sol, lui allongé sur elle, la tête sur sa poitrine.

« C'est mieux… Tu peux y aller !

- Lieutenant Dojo !

- C'est marrant, tu m'appelles toujours comme ça quand t'es embarrassée ! Elle prit un air boudeur et commença à passer sa main dans les cheveux noirs de son supérieur.

- Ca doit être l'habitude… »

Elle sentait tout son corps contre le sien, ce qui la mit dans un embarras qui s'estompa au fur et à mesure, car Dojo se laissait câliner sans bouger. Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes, il marmonna qu'il s'endormait. Iku ne répondit rien, elle continuait à le caresser, mais sa deuxième main qui était restée immobile jusque-là commença à sillonner son dos. Elle sentait ses muscles secs au travers de son t-shirt et, lorsque sa main toucha son bras, elle fut surprise par la douceur de sa peau. Dojo tressaillit. Elle sentait son cœur taper plus fort contre sa propre poitrine, mais il restait toujours immobile, les yeux fermés. Elle passa plusieurs minutes à promener ses mains sur le corps de cet homme, avant de s'amuser à effleurer sa peau pour le chatouiller. Il lui ordonna d'arrêter, mais elle l'ignora et se mit à rire en le voyant se tortiller alors qu'elle passait le bout de ses doigts dans son cou. Il se redressa, les sourcils froncés. D'un geste, il saisit les mains d'Iku et les maintint prisonnières au-dessus de sa tête. Il approcha sa bouche de la sienne, s'arrêta à quelques millimètres, puis recula. Elle ouvrit sur lui de grands yeux étonnés. Il recommença et la priva à nouveau de ses lèvres. Elle poussa une plainte, le traitant d'instructeur sadique. Il haussa un sourcil, lui faisant remarquer qu'encore une fois, c'était elle qui avait commencé, puis il se pencha sur elle et lui lécha le cou.

Elle commença par se débattre en riant, chatouillée par cette nouvelle sensation. Elle se tortillait sous le corps de Dojo, mais s'habitua peu à peu : elle se calma et le laissa faire. Elle le sentait lécher et mordiller sa peau et trouvait ça de plus en plus agréable. Dojo finit par lui faire quelques baisers avant de redresser sa tête il observa avec amusement le visage d'Iku, sa peau rougie, sa bouche humide légèrement entrouverte d'où continuaient de s'échapper quelques gémissements, ses yeux recouverts par sa frange ébouriffée. Il la trouva encore plus désirable lorsqu'elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, visiblement étourdie, réalisant peu à peu qu'il s'était arrêté, prenant un air gêné et essayant de bafouiller une remarque. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, lâchant sa main pour attraper sa joue. Iku voulut faire de même, mais elle toucha la joue que le lieutenant Komaki avait frappé : Dojo s'écarta vivement sous la douleur.

« Dé-Désolée !

- Purée, tu rates aucune boulette toi ! Quoi ? Pourquoi tu te marres ?

- Ca a déjà commencé à gonfler ! Iku ne l'avait pas remarqué jusque-là, mais la joue de Dojo avait commencé à changer de couleur et à gonfler. Elle se mit à rire et à se moquer ouvertement de lui. Il grogna, s'assit, puis la regarda avec un sourire sadique :

- T'as pas vu ta tronche !

- Hein ? »

Iku se précipita vers le miroir et remarqua, horrifiée, un énorme suçon de la taille d'un poing dans son cou. Elle poussa un cri, puis se tourna vers Dojo, l'air à la fois coléreux et suppliant :

« Non, t'abuses ! On a entraînement demain, je vais pas pouvoir cacher ça !

- Moi non plus je vais pas pouvoir cacher ma joue !

- C'est pas moi qui t'ai frappé !

- Non mais tu t'es moquée… Et t'as voulu me torturer ! Donc t'es doublement punie ! Et puis… dit-il en la prenant par la taille, ça n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire… »

Elle devint complètement rouge, marmonnant une insulte, quand le téléphone de Dojo sonna.

« C'est ma mère, excuse-moi… »

Iku se tourna de nouveau vers le miroir, sans réussir à se reconnaître. Le visage qu'elle voyait avait l'air tellement féminin. Il avait l'air tellement heureux. Enfin, elle était avec lui. Elle s'était imaginée avec Dojo un nombre incalculable de fois, mais n'avait jamais pu concevoir qu'elle se sentirait aussi troublée, déchirée entre le désir et la peur de l'inconnu. « Tout ira bien, c'est le lieutenant Dojo, pensa-t-elle, il a toujours pris soin de moi… » Etrangement, elle se trouvait belle, dans ce miroir… enfin si on mettait de côté l'énorme trace violette qui s'étendait dans son cou. Elle eut quand même un sourire, en contemplant la marque qu'il lui avait faite, comme un sceau, pour montrer qu'elle lui appartenait. Elle posa la main sur sa peau meurtrie, se remémorant les sensations qu'il lui avait procurées.

Dojo apparut derrière elle, l'air serein. Elle finit par se dire que, mise à part leur différence de taille, ils n'allaient pas si mal ensemble.

« Mes parents nous invitent à manger avec eux la semaine prochaine… Ma mère voudrait te connaître, et comme elle a parlé de toi à mon père, lui aussi est curieux… Ca te dit ?

- Ah, oui ! Ils habitent à Tokyo ?

- Oui, mais mon père est souvent en déplacement. Devant l'air interrogateur d'Iku, il ajouta : il est pilote de ligne…

- Whoa ! C'est génial !

- Pour lui, sûrement… Nous, on ne le voyait pas beaucoup…

- Oh. Désolée…

- C'est bon, répondit-il en s'asseyant par terre, c'est quand même un bon père.

- Il est aussi gentil que ta maman ?

- Moins démonstratif… Plus strict… »

Iku rit en se disant qu'il était le parfait mélange des deux constamment sur la réserve, mais très démonstratif dès qu'ils étaient en tête à tête.

« Oh ! » laissa-t-elle échapper en se souvenant tout à coup qu'elle avait un cadeau pour le lieutenant Dojo. Elle lui ordonna de fermer les yeux, puis alla chercher une petite boîte rose qu'elle posa devant lui, avec deux canettes, une de bière et une de soda. A genou derrière lui, elle le prit dans ses bras :

« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux !

- C'est en quel honneur ?

- Pour te réconforter de la journée horrible que tu as eue… »

Il ouvrit la boîte et vit un joli petit cheesecake, sur lequel se tenait un cœur en chocolat.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller chercher du thé à la camomille, désolée…

- C'est parfait, dit-il en souriant. Merci. »

Elle rougit de le voir sourire, visiblement touché par cette attention, et lui tendit une cuillère. Il coupa un morceau et lui tendit, lui offrant la première bouchée. La tête posée sur son épaule, elle ouvrit la bouche et il lui posa un baiser sur la joue pendant qu'elle mâchait le gâteau, puis il prit à son tour une bouchée. Ils mangèrent ainsi, chacun leur tour, le petit gâteau jaune.

« Cela dit, c'était déjà un grand réconfort de te voir gérer, quand on est revenus avec Komaki…

- C'est vrai ? Vous étiez fier de moi, lieutenant Dojo ?

- Ben oui ! »

Il ouvrit sa canette de bière et but une gorgée, puis regardant Iku :

« Tu veux goûter ?

- Mmh, hésita-t-elle un moment, pourquoi pas ?

- Mets-toi à côté de moi.

- Non, c'est bon ! »

Elle prit la canette, but une gorgée mais lorsqu'elle sentit le goût aigre de la bière, elle s'étouffa, en recracha la moitié et renversa une partie de la canette en la laissant s'échapper de sa main. Dojo, la rattrapa, mais ils étaient déjà tous les deux trempés.

La bouche pleine, se retenant d'éclater de rire, Iku se précipita vers sa petite salle de bain pour recracher la bière. Elle prit une serviette pour s'éponger :

« Berk ! Je sens le clodo !

- T'es vraiment pas douée, grommela-t-il en contemplant le désastre et le gaspillage de son breuvage.

- C'est pas bon ! Comment tu peux boire ça ?

- Toi, tu n'aimes pas ça ! Moi si ! Merde, mon t-shirt est trempé ! Si tu voulais que je parte, il suffisait de me demander !

- Hein ? Elle lui tendit une serviette d'un air interloqué et légèrement déçu.

- Quoi ?

- Bah… commença-t-elle d'un air timide, hier… tu avais dit… que tu resterais… pour dormir… »

Toute la colère de Dojo s'évanouit. Il épongeait son t-shirt en silence, visiblement soucieux, puis jeta un œil dehors.

« C'est vrai qu'il est tard…

- Je vais te prêter un t-shirt… »

« Asako…

- Mmh ? »

Tout en caressant le dos nu de Shibasaki, Tezuka examinait, perplexe, un tas de vêtements, qu'il reconnaissait pour être ceux de Kasahara, dans le coin de la chambre. Lui désignant, il lui demanda ce que c'était. Elle n'avait pas la force de se redresser, mais avait compris de quoi il lui parlait.

« Kasahara m'a dit qu'elle allait dormir avec le lieutenant Dojo, expliqua-t-elle ensommeillée, alors je lui ai confisqué tous ses pyjamas et tout ce qui pourrait faire office de pyjama… Elle n'a pas le sens de la séduction…

- Tu as pris tous ses vêtements ? Même les manteaux ?!

- Mmh… Mais j'ai laissé un cadeau en échange…

- T'es terrible !

- C'est parce que t'as pas voulu m'aider…»

Hikaru éclata de rire, pensant à quel point elle pouvait être horrible et attentionnée en même temps. Shibasaki ouvrit un œil pour le regarder rire. Il le remarqua et, passant sa main pour repousser les longs cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage, il posa un baiser sur son front. Elle était complètement vidée, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, alors que Tezuka continuait à la câliner, sans laisser paraître de fatigue.

« Les mecs du GIB sont vraiment trop endurants » pensa-t-elle amusée.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

- J'aime bien quand tes cheveux retombent, ça te va bien.

- Ah bon ? dit-il en se touchant les cheveux, je n'aime pas trop moi…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ressemble trop à mon frère comme ça…

- Mmh, non, tu dégages une aura différente… Toi, on voit tout de suite que tu es quelqu'un de fiable et d'honnête, lui confia-t-elle en prenant sa main et en posant un baiser dessus -elle n'avait pas la force d'en faire plus. Et puis lui, il a des lunettes… »

Il rit à sa plaisanterie et, en le regardant, elle réprima l'envie de plus en plus brûlante de lui avouer son amour.

Dojo avait ôté son t-shirt et s'essuyait le torse avec une serviette humide. Kasahara ouvrit les portes de son armoire et resta muette de surprise, en voyant les étagères vides. Les cintres aussi étaient vides. Où étaient passés ses affaires ?! Tout en haut, trônait, rayonnant, un joli paquet doré, avec une carte signée Shibasaki. Dojo sortit de la salle de bain, torse nu, ce qui la mit encore plus mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Shibasakiii, râla-t-elle, se retenant de crier. Dojo jeta un coup d'œil à l'armoire, sans vraiment comprendre. Il prit le paquet et lu la carte.

- « Bonne nuit ! » Tu ne l'ouvres pas ?

- J'ai un peu peur de ce que je vais trouver, répondit-elle en tournant le dos à Dojo pour éviter de le regarder.

- Je peux ? »

Elle hocha la tête et entendit le papier se déchirer, puis un long silence.

« Pas mal… Elle a bon goût !

- Pas question que je porte ça ! Iku se représentait de la lingerie très coquine qu'elles avaient vue toutes les deux dans un catalogue, une nuisette transparente avec des ouvertures stratégiques. Elle se demandait avec inquiétude si c'était le genre de lingerie qu'affectionnait Dojo. Elle n'arrivait même pas à s'imaginer dans ce genre de tenue.

- Ton t-shirt ne sèchera pas si tu le gardes… Et tu pues la bière ! Oh, mais… tu préfères peut-être dormir nue ? »

Elle était figée, incapable de dire le moindre mot. Dojo la tourna vers le miroir et plaça devant elle une adorable petite nuisette verte pâle, avec des rubans et des volants.

« Ca te va vraiment bien…

- Ah… oui, répondit-elle, à la fois gênée d'avoir imaginé une tenue sordide et surprise de trouver que cette tenue pouvait lui aller.

- Par contre, je vais devoir rester comme ça moi…

- Ca… Ca te va bien aussi, chuchota-t-elle timidement, osant à peine regarder le corps musclé de son supérieur. »

Dojo rangea la table pendant qu'Iku était partie se changer, puis il retira son jean et se glissa au lit. Et il attendit, les bras derrière la tête. Il attendit encore. Encore et encore. Il finit par comprendre qu'elle n'oserait pas sortir de la salle de bain et il se l'imaginait bien, posant la main sur la poignée de la porte, s'arrêtant, revenant vers le miroir, de la même façon qu'elle avait été incapable de venir le voir à l'hôpital. Il se leva et éteint la lumière, puis s'installa à nouveau dans le lit. Je la verrai demain matin, de toute façon, pensa-t-il.

« C'est bon, tu peux sortir, j'ai éteint ! »

Kasahara ouvrit doucement la porte et vit la pièce baignée de noir : rassurée, elle sortie et se dirigea vers le lit, ses yeux commençant juste à s'habituer à l'obscurité. Elle se glissa sous la couverture, se heurtant au corps de Dojo. Elle sentit le bras de celui-ci étendu et posa sa tête dessus. Il la recouvrit alors de son autre bras, l'étreignant contre lui.

« Atsu…

- Mmh ?

- C'est agréable, chuchota-t-elle.

- Mmh…

- J'aimerais rester comme ça pour toujours.

- D'accord, répondit-il, déposant un baiser sur sa tête. »


	3. Chapter 2

_*Un grand merci pour vos commentaires, qui me poussent à continuer l'histoire que j'ai commencé. Je ne pensais pas y intégrer autant d'éléments au départ, c'est donc grâce à vous si elle s'enrichit ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !*_

Assis en vrac contre son lit, Komaki but la dernière gorgée de sa troisième canette de bière et la posa à côté des deux précédentes. Son regard se posa sur son téléphone, qu'il avait pris soin d'éteindre. Ça lui devenait de plus en plus difficile de respecter ses engagements : il y a encore quelques mois, il arrivait à combler son envie de voir Marié en passant la soirée avec Dojo et Tezuka. Désormais, il n'arrivait à les réunir, au mieux, qu'une fois par semaine et la solitude lui devenait pesante. Il lui restait deux mois à attendre que Marié entre à l'université. Deux longs mois. Qu'est-ce qui serait vraiment différent d'ici deux mois ? Une partie de lui-même essayait de tenir bon, le poussant à rester fort et droit, mais la tentation d'en finir avec cette attente insupportable se faisait de plus en plus grande.

Il ouvrit une quatrième canette, avala une gorgée et alluma la télévision. Il zappa pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes jusqu'à éteindre, incapable de trouver un programme distrayant. Il saisit son téléphone, le reposa, se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre. Il éteignit la lumière de sa chambre et revint se poster à la fenêtre pour observer le parc de la bibliothèque baigné d'obscurité. Le calme de la nuit l'apaisa un instant et son corps lui rappela à quel point il était fatigué. Il prit une grande inspiration, l'air frais vivifiant ses poumons, puis il céda. Il retourna à la table, prit son téléphone et, en l'allumant, retourna à la fenêtre.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsque la photo de Marié apparut en fond d'écran. Il chercha dans son répertoire, hésita un instant, reprit une profonde inspiration et composa le numéro.

« Allô ? L'homme décrocha presqu'aussitôt et Komaki ne doutait pas qu'il était, malgré l'heure tardive, encore au bureau.

- Monsieur Nakazawa ? Ici Mikihisa Komaki.

- Mikihisa, bonsoir, répondit l'homme chaleureusement. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait appelé, il avait dû lui expliquer que sa fille avait été victime d'un pervers, aussi Komaki ne fut pas étonné de son inquiétude.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Dis-moi.

- J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous, à propos de Marié. Seriez-vous disponible la semaine prochaine pour prendre un café ensemble ou, si vous avez le temps, déjeuner ? Malgré son cœur battant, Komaki s'exprimait clairement et sans hésitation. Il n'entendit pas son interlocuteur sourire face à tant de sérieux d'un homme qu'il avait connu enfant. Il n'entendit que le bruit des pages de son agenda, tournées d'un geste sec.

- Est-ce que mardi à 12h30 au Chinzan-so te convient ?

- Tout à fait, je vous remercie.

- Merci à toi, de veiller sur ma fille. Il est tard, repose-toi maintenant.

- Oui. »

Après avoir raccroché, Komaki expira longuement, comme si toute la conversation n'avait duré que le temps d'un souffle. C'est alors qu'il se réprimanda intérieurement d'avoir cédé à son propre caprice et, bien qu'une partie de lui soit maintenant apaisée, comme si cela devait être fait, il commença à se sentir anxieux en pensant à cet entretien.

S'il connaissait le père de Marié depuis tout petit, il n'avait jamais parlé avec lui, d'homme à homme. Il lui paraissait austère et sec, peut-être à cause de son travail de directeur, et il était rarement à la maison lorsque Komaki y passait. Il importait qu'il lui fasse bonne impression et il commença à réfléchir à la façon dont il pourrait lui présenter ses intentions.

La différence d'âge qu'il avait avec Marié était vraiment importante et, d'une certaine façon, il se sentait faible de ne pas réussir à contrôler ses sentiments face à la jeune femme. Tout était plus simple avant, lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une enfant. Et s'il la décevait ? Pire, et s'il la blessait ? Comment allait évoluer leur relation ?

Il réfléchit et réfléchit encore, à la fois impatient et inquiet, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit des ombres se dessiner dans le parc, qui se remplissait peu à peu de la pâleur du jour. Le bleu profond du ciel s'estompa, laissant place aux merveilleuses teintes bleues et roses de l'aurore, sur lesquelles gisaient, çà et là des nuages dorés par le soleil levant.

Posant sur la table sa dernière canette, vide depuis longtemps, il se frotta les yeux, puis passa sa main sur sa barbe naissante qu'il devrait raser. Il n'aurait pas le temps de dormir assez pour être reposé, il décida donc d'aller se doucher pour se donner un coup de fouet.

Les couloirs étaient vides. Il ne rencontra que le gardien du dortoir, qui lui fit un signe de tête. En passant devant l'entrée du dortoir féminin, son regard fut attiré par quelque chose qui provoqua en lui spontanément, sans prévenir, un rire hilare. Il voyait Tezuka passer à quatre pattes sous le bureau de la gardienne pour ne pas se faire prendre. Son subordonné reconnut le rire et fit une tête dépitée en voyant qu'il avait été surpris, puis accélérant son –ridicule- mouvement, il sortit complètement et, après s'être levé, se dirigea vers Komaki.

« Lieutenant, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici aussi tôt ?

- J'allais prendre une douche, je n'arrive pas à dormir.

- Je vous accompagne, j'en ai bien besoin !

- Eh oui, ça donne chaud de courir à quatre pattes dans les couloirs des filles ! »

Kasahara était réveillée et observait Dojo dormir, amusée par les traits de son visage adoucis qui se contractaient parfois, fronçant ses sourcils et tordant sa bouche avant de reprendre leur position initiale, lorsqu'une musique retentit. Elle reconnut la sonnerie de son supérieur et se tourna pour attraper le téléphone et lui tendre. Dojo se frottait les yeux pour essayer de lire le nom de la personne qui l'appelait, mais Iku lui simplifia la tâche :

« Lieutenant Komaki !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? En réalité, ça ressemblait plus à un « kessm-kiss-pachmmh ? » mais Iku et Komaki avaient tous les deux compris.

- Ah, désolé, je croyais que tu étais réveillé ! Je te rappelle plus tard.

- Nan, c'est bon, dis-moi ! « nan-chébon-i-moi ! » Il articulait de plus en plus, sortant doucement de son sommeil.

- C'est pas urgent, t'inquiètes !

- Maintenant que je suis réveillé, t'as intérêt à avoir quelque chose à me dire, lui ordonna-t-il assez clairement.

- J'ai appelé le père de Marié. Je mange avec lui mardi midi.

- Je croyais que tu voulais attendre la rentrée universitaire ?

- Oui… C'était le projet, mais j'ai craqué…

- C'est pas plus mal, il faut que tu arrêtes de te brider comme ça !

- C'est toi qui me dis ça ? Sérieux ?

- Si c'était à refaire, je n'attendrais pas autant. Je me souviens pas avoir été un jour aussi heureux que je lui suis à présent, répondit-il en prenant Iku dans ses bras.

- Mais si son père me dit non ? Comment est-ce qu'il pourrait accepter une telle différence d'âge ?

- Lieutenant Komaki, dit Iku en prenant le téléphone à Dojo, voyant qu'il hésitait et ne savait pas quoi lui répondre, vous êtes bête !

- Kasahara ? Qu'est-ce que… ?

- C'est pas comme si vous étiez un étranger sorti de nulle part, vous connaissez Marié depuis qu'elle est née et ses parents savent que vous prenez soin d'elle et que vous la protégez ! Qu'est-ce qu'un père peut vouloir de mieux pour sa fille ? Vous êtes fiable, droit et honnête ! Et Marié vous aime depuis qu'elle est toute petite, alors ses parents ont eu le temps de se faire à l'idée, non ?

- Bon ben elle a tout dit, ajouta Dojo en reprenant le téléphone que lui tendait Iku.

- Effectivement… Merci…

- De rien… A tout à l'heure !

- Attends !

- Quoi ?

- Comment ça se fait que tu te réveilles aux côtés de Kasahara ?! »

Dojo lui raccrocha au nez, réalisant ce qui venait de se passer. Il virait au rouge, et lâcha un « Merde ! » avant de s'en prendre à Kasahara :

« T'es bête, maintenant il sait qu'on a dormi ensemble ! Tu pouvais pas te taire ?!

- On s'en fiche, il avait besoin de réconfort et vous aviez rien à lui dire !

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, tu m'as arraché le téléphone des mains avant que je puisse dire un mot !

- J'ai bien vu que vous hésitiez ! Et puis je lui dois bien ça !

- Comment ça ?

- Ben il m'a souvent aidé lui…

- Ah bon ? Quand ça ?

- Bah …! Non …? T'es jaloux ?!

- Pas du tout !

- Si, dit-elle en lui chatouillant le ventre, t'es jaloux !

- C'est que je l'ai jamais vu se décarcasser comme moi pour te protéger, alors je vois pas quand est-ce qu'il t'a aidé, rétorqua-t-il en se tortillant pour contrer ses attaques.

- Oui, c'est normal… Iku s'arrêta, prenant un air gêné. C'est que… après que j'ai appris que tu étais mon… prince… il m'a aidé à y voir plus clair dans mes sentiments… Il m'a aidé à te comprendre…

- Oh. »

Faudra que je le remercie pour ça, pensa Dojo. Il attira Iku contre lui et fit mine de se rendormir, quand on frappa deux coups à la porte. « Décidément ! » marmonna Iku en allant ouvrir.

Shibasaki attendait derrière la porte, dans son tailleur, prête à aller travailler. Elle regarda son amie avec admiration, lui faisant remarquer que son cadeau lui allait à merveille. C'est alors, seulement, qu'Iku se rappela qu'elle était en nuisette. Elle poussa un gémissement, devenant rouge de honte, et, attrapant le sac rempli de vêtements que lui tendait Shibasaki, elle lui claqua la porte au nez avant de se ruer dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller.

Elle ouvrit le sac qui ne contenait que des robes et des jupes –des vêtements qu'elle avait acheté en solde, les trouvant adorables, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais osé porter. Elle soupira, jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre et voyant que Dojo s'était rendormi, elle se faufila pour aller chercher son téléphone, seul moyen pour dire à Shibasaki de revenir. Elle fouilla dans son sac à main et après une bonne minute de farfouillage acharné, elle mit enfin la main dessus. Elle se redressa et lut les messages de Dojo qu'elle avait raté la veille, puis lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé.

Allongé sur le côté, appuyé sur le coude, il l'observait en souriant. Elle n'était plus amusée.

« Tu es belle, ça te va vraiment bien !

- Tricheur, cria Iku en sursautant. Tu faisais semblant de dormir !

- Non, mais t'as fait tellement de bruit en fouillant dans ton sac…

- Me regarde pas ! Ça me va pas du tout !

- T'es bête ou quoi ? Ça te va à ravir ! Shibasaki avait raison, c'est un crime de cacher tes jambes !

- Moi je me trouve ridicule en robe !

- C'est parce que t'as pas confiance en toi… Mais ça, je m'en occupe ! Je te dirai que t'es belle jusqu'à ce que tu me croies ! »

Elle resta interloquée plusieurs secondes avant de venir l'embrasser.

« Il va falloir vous préparer, Lieutenant, votre subordonnée doit aller en cours !

- Mais je veux dormir ! »

Comme un enfant qui refuse de se lever, il se tortilla en la prenant dans ses bras, ce qui fit rire Iku.

Sortant de quatre heures de cours de droit, Kasahara passa par le jardin de la bibliothèque pour rejoindre le dojo de la base. Elle flâna entre les arbres, profitant du temps magnifique et du spectacle du printemps naissant. Il lui restait une heure devant elle, et comme elle n'avait pas vraiment faim, elle s'assit sur la pelouse pour se reposer. Elle sortit un de ses livres pour étudier et, sans s'en rendre compte, elle finit par s'allonger. Dix minutes plus tard, elle était endormie, son livre posé sur son visage.

Komaki fut surpris, en passant, de voir quelqu'un endormi au milieu du parc en plein mois de février. En y regardant mieux, il reconnut la silhouette de Kasahara et sourit. Il s'angoissait toujours à propos de son repas avec le père de Marié et enviait l'insouciance de sa subordonnée. Alors il s'installa à côté d'elle et se sentit peu à peu apaisé, à la fois par l'air frais mais aussi par les rayons du soleil qui réchauffaient son corps. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas décompressé de la sorte. Empruntant un livre à Kasahara, il le posa sur son visage pour se protéger du soleil et finit par s'endormir.

Une voix brutale les sortis de leurs songes :

« Ah ! Elles sont belles, les forces spéciales du CB ! Debout, bande de feignasses ! »

Kasahara sursauta et se redressa, sans remarquer son livre qui tombait. Elle mit un peu de temps à reprendre ses esprits et fut surprise de découvrir le lieutenant Komaki à ses côtés. Elle entendit des excuses derrière elle, et, en se retournant, elle découvrit avec étonnement huit autres personnes qui s'étaient endormies à ses côtés, dont six membres du GIB.

Devant eux, leur nouveau chef, le capitaine Nakamura, brûlait de colère. Il avait tout juste quarante ans et la même carrure imposante que le commandant Genda. C'était une personne intraitable et sévère, mais qui était d'une efficacité admirable. Il inspirait la crainte chez ses subordonnés, aussi, lorsque lesdites feignasses le découvrirent devant elles, toutes s'inclinèrent à quatre-vingt-dix degrés et s'excusèrent.

« Lieutenant Komaki, vous n'en ratez pas une ces derniers temps ! Je vous conseille de vous reprendre au plus vite, je ne saurai tolérer une erreur supplémentaire.

- Oui, Capitaine. Pardon, Capitaine.

- Maintenant, vous allez tous vous mettre en tenue, prendre vos paquetages et me faire le tour du stade au pas de course jusqu'à ce que je décide que vous soyez assez trempés ! »

Ils partirent tous en courant vers les vestiaires pour enfiler leurs uniformes et passèrent à la logistique pour récupérer leurs paquetages. Toute la matinée, Kasahara avait porté un col cheminée pour cacher son suçon et elle se réjouit à l'idée de porter son uniforme qui permettrait de continuer à le dissimuler. Elle arriva à son tour à la logistique et Komaki l'aida à enfiler son sac à dos :

« Merci, Lieutenant !

- Merci à toi, il y avait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas aussi bien reposé !

- Ouais, merci Kasahara, on oublie souvent de prendre le temps de vivre !

- Ah… Ben de rien ! »

Tous passèrent devant elle en lui posant une main sur la tête : elle était devenue peu à peu la mascotte du GIB. Ayant assisté au rétablissement miraculeux de Dojo, l'ensemble des soldats avaient décrété que la tête de Kasahara serait leur porte-bonheur et ils lui caressaient tous avant chaque mission ou lorsque l'occasion se présentait, par superstition.

Elle laissa échapper un rire et attendit d'être distancée par ses collègues pour demander au lieutenant Komaki :

« Est-ce que ça va, Lieutenant ?

- T'inquiètes, ça m'arrive aussi de me prendre des savons !

- Je veux dire, toute la semaine vous m'avez paru… triste…

- Kasahara, dit-il en lui frottant les cheveux, si on parle en courant, on va s'essouffler !

- Mais !

- Ca va, t'inquiètes ! »

Et il partit au trot, avant d'accélérer au pas de course. Kasahara le suivit, plongée dans ses pensées de sorte qu'elle ne sentit pas tout de suite le poids massif de son sac à dos, ni le soleil étonnamment chaud pour un mois de février. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui et finit par réaliser qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne capable de remonter le moral de Komaki : Marié. Il faudrait qu'elle lui demande de passer sous un faux prétexte, mais lequel ?

Un coup de sifflet strident l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Combien de temps s'était écoulé ? Elle fut incapable de le dire. Elle fut même surprise de constater qu'elle était complètement trempée, la sueur piquant ses yeux et laissant un goût salé dans sa bouche. Elle vit le capitaine leur faire signe d'arrêter. Elle marcha tranquillement, se dirigeant vers les vestiaires, lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un lui courir après.

« Désolé pour tout à l'heure, Kasahara, lui dit Komaki, essoufflé, mais je n'aime pas qu'on s'occupe de moi !

- C'est bon, je voulais juste vous aidez comme vous avez fait pour moi. Si vous ne voulez pas, ce n'est pas grave.

- Ne dis rien à Marié…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache que je vais parler à son père.

- Parce que… ?

- Je lui ai dit que je le ferai lorsqu'elle entrerait à l'université. Si son père est d'accord, ça ne m'engage à rien tout de suite et je pourrai attendre sereinement pendant deux mois. Si elle sait que j'ai craqué maintenant, je vais la décevoir. Je dois me montrer fort et digne de confiance…

- Hein ? Kasahara le dévisagea d'un air incompréhensif. Elle sait que vous êtes fort. Et fiable ! Au contraire, c'est en lui montrant vos faiblesses que vous la toucherez. Si elle sait que vous pourriez renier vos principes de vie pour elle, ce serait une preuve d'amour inestimable. »

Il s'arrêta, médusé. Il avait eu beau penser à toutes les éventualités, celle-ci lui avait échappé et elle semblait pourtant tellement évidente à Kasahara. « J'ai beau lire des romans à l'eau de rose, pensa-t-il, je n'ai toujours pas réussi à saisir cette innocente façon de penser »

« Quoi ? J'ai l'air trop gnangnan ?

- Non, c'était exactement ce qu'il fallait que j'entende ! Merci ! »

Ils se traînèrent jusqu'aux vestiaires et savourèrent une douche bien méritée. Kasahara resta un long moment sous le jet d'eau chaude, sentant son corps vidé et ses poumons endoloris. Soudain, un étourdissement la saisit. Elle s'appuya contre le mur d'une main, attendant que ça passe, mais ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner et sa vue à se troubler. « Merde, pensa-t-elle, j'aurais dû manger ce midi ! »

Elle lutta pour ne pas s'évanouir et s'assit au sol. Elle crut entendre son nom, mais fut incapable de répondre. Elle l'entendit à nouveau et, malgré la salle qui voguait devant elle, elle reconnut Dojo qui se précipitait vers elle, inquiet. Il coupa le robinet et l'enveloppa dans une serviette. Iku lui marmonna qu'elle était en hypoglycémie et le vit se redresser, poser sa veste sur ses jambes, puis partir en courant. « Même dans ces moments-là, il a le soucis du détail, sourit-elle » Dojo revint avec un jus de fruit et l'aida à le boire. Elle reprenait doucement ses esprits et le remercia.

« T'es bête ou quoi ? Tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles !

- Désolée !

- Comment tu peux penser à sauter un repas avant une séance d'entraînement ?!

- On devait faire du karaté, ça me demande pas trop d'énergie… J'avais pas prévu de devoir courir au soleil avec mon paquetage !

- T'imagines si tu t'étais cognée la tête ?

- Désolée. Je passe mon temps à t'inquiéter… Elle se leva, attira son visage vers le sien et déposa un baiser sur sa bouche, mais Dojo vira au rouge et se détourna soudainement.

- Ta serviette… »

Iku poussa un cri d'effroi en remarquant qu'elle était complètement nue. Saisissant la serviette, elle se recouvrit autant que possible et s'empressa de sortir de la douche pour aller se cacher derrière les casiers. Ce faisant, elle glissa et manqua de tomber, mais se rattrapa de justesse sans que Dojo ne s'en rende compte. Il ramassa sa veste et marmonna, avant de prendre la fuite :

« Habille-toi et viens au dojo. Le capitaine Nakamura m'avait envoyé vous chercher. »

Iku avait les mains tremblantes et s'essuyait maladroitement. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle ne cessait de se répéter « Il m'a vue nue… Il m'a vue nue ! ». Tout en s'habillant, elle se demandait ce que lui avait pu ressentir. Elle se disait qu'il n'avait pas l'air tellement perturbé, que peut-être il avait été déçu. Elle aurait préféré courir se réfugier dans sa chambre plutôt que de devoir l'affronter à nouveau. Son cœur se fit de plus en plus violent, à mesure qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte du dojo. Elle s'imaginait tous les regards tournés vers elle, tous ses collègues sachant ce qui venait de se passer. Elle s'arrêta net devant la porte, incapable de la franchir.

C'est après un long moment que Soma sortit, poussant avec son entrain habituel la porte. Il fut surpris par le bruit sourd qu'elle fit, en s'écrasant sur le visage de Kasahara :

« Ah, la voilà ! cria-t-il vers le dojo. Excusez-moi, Lieutenant, je ne vous ai pas fait mal ?

- C'est bon, je suis plus à ça près, grommela-t-elle, désormais obligée de s'introduire dans la salle. Excusez mon retard, dit-elle en s'inclinant devant son capitaine.

- Assied-toi, reprends tes esprits. »

Elle releva la tête et la scène fut pire qu'elle ne l'avait craint. Ceux qui la regardaient donnaient un léger coup de coude ou une tape sur leurs voisins pour qu'ils la regardent à leur tour. Rapidement, l'ensemble des hommes du GIB la dévisageaient avec un regard amusé et un sourire en coin. En remarquant ça, elle jeta un regard noir à Dojo, qui paraissait déjà mal à l'aise.

« Kasahara, lui chuchota Tezuka, ton cou… Ouvrant de grands yeux, elle plaqua d'un coup sec sa main sur son suçon avant de devenir complètement rouge. Elle l'avait complètement oublié !

- Je… Je me suis battue, hier… Pour rigoler, hein ! Mais comme je suis maladroite… »

Le reste de son explication n'était qu'un marmonnage inaudible. Et personne n'en fut dupe. Ils tournèrent tous vers Dojo leurs yeux rieurs, certains s'aventurant à des remarques ou des plaisanteries. Remarquant que l'ambiance relâchée commençait à irriter le capitaine –autant que lui-même-, Dojo explosa :

« On est en plein entraînement, pas au bistro du coin ! Je veux du silence et de la concentration, compris ?

- Kasahara, dit tranquillement Komaki, Soma était impatient de pouvoir se battre contre toi, tu te sens d'attaque ?

- Laissez-moi cinq minutes, j'ai encore un peu la nausée… »

Le silence qu'avait exigé Dojo se fit brusquement lourd et, dévisagé par l'ensemble de ses collègues, il se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise que la minute précédente :

« Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? hurla-t-il sur Iku.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Maintenant, ils croient tous que t'es enceinte, imbécile !

- Heiiiin ? Kasahara cria à son tour, incrédule. Vous êtes idiots, j'ai la nausée à cause de mes vertiges. Je ne _peux_ pas être enceinte !

- Mais tais-toi ! »

Les sourcils froncés, se mâchonnant la joue pour ne pas parler, Iku s'assit et entoura ses genoux de ses bras, d'un air boudeur. Le calme se rétablit dans la salle et les combats reprirent peu à peu. Dojo était bouillonnant et il envoyait ses adversaires au tapis en quelques secondes. Ressentant elle aussi le besoin de se défouler, Kasahara attrapa Soma pour l'affronter.

Après l'avoir envoyé à trois reprises au sol, le jeune homme demanda pitié. Komaki l'aida à se relever en riant, voyant que l'admiration que Soma avait pour Kasahara s'était intensifiée. Le capitaine Nakamura appela Kasahara et lui proposa une joute. Elle haussa les sourcils en imaginant comment mettre au sol un homme d'un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq qui devait peser plus de cent kilos -de muscles.

« Capitaine, je n'ai aucun espoir de vous mettre au sol, je n'ai pas assez de force.

- C'est justement ce que je voulais mettre en lumière : tu es bien plus forte que la moyenne féminine, mais face à des militaires entraînés, tu ne fais pas le poids. La remarque donna à Kasahara un pincement au cœur. Où voulait-il en venir ? Le capitaine reprit : il faut que tu apprennes à retourner la force de ton adversaire contre lui. J'aimerais t'enseigner l'aïkido, je pense que ça te serait plus utile que de développer ta force brute. Agohige, venez ici. »

Le soldat s'avança d'un air hésitant. Le capitaine lui ordonna de l'attaquer. Le jeune homme s'élança et voulut lui porter un coup de pied, mais d'un geste il fut propulsé au sol. Kasahara observait avec admiration. Ils recommencèrent ainsi trois joutes, dans lesquelles Agohige se retrouvait perpétuellement à terre. Les mouvements du capitaine étaient fluides et accompagnaient ceux de son adversaire.

« Capitaine, s'il vous plaît, enseignez-moi ! dit-elle en s'inclinant »

Il lui répondit par un sourire bourru et lui appris quelques mouvements, lui montrant comment utiliser la force de son adversaire contre lui. Kasahara se montrait tellement passionnée, qu'elle ne ressentait plus ni la fatigue ni la faim. Elle répétait les mêmes mouvements inlassablement pour en faire des automatismes.

Finalement, le capitaine annonça la fin de l'entraînement. Elle remarqua que le soleil était effectivement en train de se coucher et alla s'agenouiller à côté de ses collègues.

« Comme chaque année, nous allons partir nous entraîner à l'extérieur de la base. Cependant, étant donné les circonstances actuelles, nous ne partirons que deux semaines. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le gouvernement doit statuer sur l'avenir du Comité de censure dans les semaines à venir et des représailles des ASA sont à envisager. Nous partirons donc le vendredi 15 février à 8h00 à Mito et reviendrons le vendredi 1er mars à 18h00.

« Kasahara, compte tenu de vos obligations ici, vous ne serez pas de la partie. Nous avons décidé de vous affecter sous les ordres directs du commandant Genda. Vous vous présenterez donc à lui dès vendredi prochain et effectuerez les tâches qu'il vous donnera.

« De même, l'équipe Oda restera ici par sécurité, et assurera les urgences pendant notre absence.

« Ce sera tout. Vous pouvez y aller. »

En sortant de la salle, elle sentit une douleur lancinante la prendre au ventre, accompagnée d'un gargouillis sonore.

« Charmant, lui fit remarquer Tezuka en arrivant à côté d'elle. Ça va aller ?

- Oui, c'est bon !

- Le capitaine doit parler au lieutenant Dojo, alors attends-moi quand tu auras fini. Je vais prendre mon temps, mais si tu n'es pas prête quand je serai sorti, je viendrai te chercher. On sait jamais, que tu te trouves encore mal…

- C'est le lieutenant Dojo qui t'a chargé de veiller sur moi ?

- Evidemment ! »

« Lieutenant Dojo, vous ne le savez peut-être pas, mais j'ai servi dans l'armée avant d'intégrer le Groupe d'Intervention des Bibliothèques. Là-bas, les relations entre soldats sont interdites. Mais il y en a quand même. J'ai vu des couples se former. Je les ai vus se détruire. Aujourd'hui, en vous observant, j'ai compris pourquoi. Un couple doit être construit sur un équilibre, une complémentarité. Or les relations hiérarchiques créent des frustrations : vous êtes tellement obsédé par la fait qu'on puisse vous reprocher un traitement de faveur, que vous rabaisser systématiquement votre subordonnée, sans vous rendre compte que vous l'humiliez publiquement et que vous provoquez en elle un sentiment de frustration qui, tôt ou tard, vous explosera à la figure.

- Où voulez-vous en venir, Capitaine ? Dojo sentait le sang bouillir en lui. Il serrait les poings, maîtrisant la colère qui faisait réponse aux reproches qu'on lui faisait.

- Il n'est pas sain, pour votre relation, que vous gardiez Kasahara dans votre équipe. Je dois avouer que votre histoire force le respect. Cette remarque étonna Dojo, surtout de la part d'un homme comme Nakamura, lequel ne montrait jamais la moindre sensibilité. Je suis donc d'avis de réorganiser les équipes à notre retour de Mito : le commandant Genda est d'accord pour que Kasahara intègre mon équipe. Non, ne dites rien. Contentez-vous d'y réfléchir honnêtement les deux prochaines semaines, nous ne ferons, de toutes façons, rien sans votre accord.

- Kasahara n'acceptera jamais d'être transférée…

- Le commandant s'en occupe. Etant donné les menaces de mort qu'on a reçu à son encontre, vous pouvez être sûr qu'il va veiller personnellement sur elle. Il aura donc tout le temps de lui faire entendre raison. »

Dojo ne répliquant rien, Nakamura rassembla ses affaires et sortit du dojo. Le lieutenant s'assit contre le mur, le regard tourné vers le ciel, qu'il regardait à travers les fenêtres.

Kasahara arriva dans le vestiaire complètement vannée. Elle n'avait pas transpiré, elle se contenta donc de changer de vêtements. Elle repensa à la réaction que Dojo avait eue plus tôt et refit une mine boudeuse : « Comme veux-tu que j'ai confiance en moi si tu passes ton temps à me dire à quel point je suis idiote ?! ». Elle attrapa son sac et se posta à côté de la porte du vestiaire homme, grande ouverte. Sans vraiment le vouloir, elle entendit les hommes plaisanter entre eux.

« La tête de Dojo ! Trop drôle !

- On dirait un couple d'ado ! A leur âge, ils auraient déjà dû coucher depuis longtemps !

- Tu te souviens avec Owara ? C'était vite torché !

- Owara… Mmmh… C'est une rapide, elle !

- Oh ? C'est lui qui te l'a dit ?

- Non, je me la suis faite, moi aussi ! Je sais pas si c'est Dojo qui l'a formée, mais elle met du cœur à l'ouvrage !

- Vous allez la fermer, oui ? Kasahara, pétrifiée par ce qu'elle entendait, reconnut la voix de Tezuka. Vous ne respectez rien ! »

Il n'eut pour réponse que des rires gras et des provocations au sujet de Shibasaki. Kasahara entendit sa voix se durcir, puis Komaki intervenir :

« Laisse. Ils font les grandes gueules entre eux, mais ce n'est que du paraître. Ils sont aussi dévoués et respectueux que toi ou moi, quand ils sont avec une femme… »

Personne ne protesta. Kasahara entendit les pas se rapprocher de la porte et, sans réfléchir, elle prit ses jambes à son cou et parcourut le couloir aussi vite que possible. Ses pieds martelaient le sol dans un vacarme résonnant jusqu'à ce qu'elle se précipite dans les escaliers. Ses collègues l'avaient sûrement entendue, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle se réfugia dans le dojo, ferma la porte et resta appuyée sur celle-ci en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Kasahara sursauta et chercha dans la pénombre la silhouette de Dojo, dont elle avait évidemment reconnu la voix. Encore essoufflée, cherchant un prétexte, elle fut incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Elle décida de lui faire des reproches, pour ne pas avoir à lui expliquer la situation :

« Tu as été méchant, tout à l'heure.

- Pardonne-moi, lui répondit-il d'une voix basse, sans bouger du mur contre lequel il était assis. J'ai été injuste.

- Tu t'excuses trop vite, je n'ai même pas le temps de bouder ! Elle retira ses chaussures et vint s'agenouiller devant lui. Qu'est-ce que t'a dit le capitaine ?

- Que je devais me montrer moins sévère avec toi ! Il lui sourit et l'attira pour l'assoir contre lui. Glissant ses bras autour de sa taille, il posa son menton sur son épaule. Je suis juste fatigué. J'ai pas assez dormi !

- Ah bon ? On s'est pas couché tard pourtant !

- Oui, toi tu t'es endormie tout de suite. C'était difficile pour moi de trouver le sommeil alors que tu étais dans mes bras. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à rester serein.

- Oh. Je te fais quand même un peu d'effet alors ?

- Bah évidemment ! Il pouffa, puis se mit à rire de plus en plus fort. T'es bête !

- Arrête de dire que je suis bête ! Et te moque pas de moi !

- Désolé, mais t'es trop mignonne !

- Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que moi qui étais perturbée…

- Hein ? »

Dojo essaya de distinguer son visage dans la pénombre. Elle n'osa rien répondre.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre, Iku ?

- Ben… C'est compliqué pour moi, tout est tellement nouveau…

- Je sais… C'est pour ça que je prends mon temps…

- En fait… Iku posa ses mains sur celles de Dojo et les glissa sous son t-shirt. C'est nouveau, mais… agréable… Dojo déposa des baisers dans son cou, tout en caressant son ventre.

- Tes désirs sont des ordres, princesse ! »

Le surnom la fit rougir. Ou peut-être était-ce les caresses de Dojo ? Elle relâcha ses mains et le laissa faire, s'abandonnant complètement entre ses bras. Il mordillait doucement son cou pendant que ses mains remontaient peu à peu vers la poitrine d'Iku, qui respirait plus fort et laissait parfois échapper des gémissements de surprise. Soudain, un bruit déchira le silence. Le ventre de Kasahara laissa échapper un long gargouillis, qui les fit éclater de rire tous les deux.

« C'est vrai, tu as sauté un repas ! Je vais me changer et je t'emmène au restau, ça te va ? »

Iku se contenta de hocher la tête et s'assit contre le mur pendant que Dojo se levait. Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de sortir et elle resta là, rêveuse, savourant les derniers frissons du plaisir qu'il lui avait procuré.

Tezuka avait reçu un message de la part de Shibasaki, lui demandant de la retrouver dans l'un des bureaux dans lesquels elle travaillait. Il s'y rendit donc docilement et l'embrassa pour la saluer.

« C'est rare que tu restes aussi tard au boulot, il se passe quelque chose ?

- Est-ce que tu as réussi à contacter ton frère récemment ?

- Je n'ai pas essayé.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais ? »

Il acquiesça et sortit son téléphone. Après plusieurs bips, il tomba sur la messagerie.

« Injoignable.

- J'ai moi aussi essayé les trois derniers jours, sans succès. Ça commence à m'inquiéter. Tezuka fronça les sourcils.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour mon frère ?

- J'ai l'impression qu'il se trame quelque chose du côté de Bibli'avenir, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver quoi. Les manifestations contre la censure sont de plus en plus nombreuses et fréquentes, alors qu'elles ne sont relayées par aucun média. Le peuple se soulève, mais j'ai peur que ça soit instrumentalisé…

- Quel rapport avec Satoshi ?

- J'ai fait des recherches, fastidieuses, précisa-t-elle d'un air dégoûté, et j'ai remarqué que les responsables des sites qui relayent les manifestations et incitent les gens à y participer sont des membres de Bibli'avenir. Dans la mesure où leur credo est habituellement l'ordre et la collaboration avec le gouvernement, cela m'étonne.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu redoutes exactement ?

- Je ne te le dirai pas… Tu sais, je m'en voudrais que ça se produise ! Mais j'aimerais que tu sois vigilant, surtout quand vous serez à Mito…

- Tu t'inquiètes encore pour moi ? Il l'attira vers elle, passa une main sur son visage et l'autre dans ses cheveux, tout en regardant fixement son visage.

- Oui, entre autres…

- Je vais finir par croire que tu tiens à moi ! »

Shibasaki baissa la tête, les joues piquées de rouge, mais Tezuka la redressa pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Puis il la serra contre elle, plongeant son visage dans ses cheveux.

« Moi aussi, je vais finir par croire que tu tiens à moi…

- Tu es moins perspicace que je croyais : je suis complètement dingue de toi ! »

Shibasaki ne répondit rien, mais il sentit son cœur tressaillir et s'emballer brusquement. Un sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur son visage. Il savait que ses sentiments étaient partagés, mais qu'elle était trop fière pour les avouer. Cependant, son corps ne mentait pas aussi bien qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

« Serre-moi plus fort… Et jure-moi de revenir sain et sauf de Mito.

- Je te le promets. Je m'en voudrais de te faire regretter de ne pas m'avoir dit combien tu m'aimes !

- Idiot ! »

Dojo attrapa la main d'Iku et la glissa dans sa poche alors qu'ils sortaient de la base pour aller au restaurant. Bien que la journée ait été ensoleillée, l'air de cette fin de journée était frais.

« Je suis contente de pouvoir travailler avec le commandant Genda, on ne le voit plus beaucoup depuis sa nomination !

- Te réjouis pas trop vite, le vieux va te faire crouler sous le boulot ! Crois-en mon expérience !

- Tant mieux, ça me fera progresser… Dojo la regarda en souriant. Et j'aurai pas le temps de penser au fait que tu me manqueras.

- Et moi je pourrai partir tranquille, je sais qu'il veillera sur toi.

- Je risque pas grand-chose à la bibliothèque…

- Je me méfie. Tu symbolises le changement auquel on est en train d'assister dans tout le pays. Or, il y a pas mal de membres du CB qui ne veulent pas que les choses changent. Ils ne t'attaqueront pas directement, mais ils feront circuler les pires rumeurs sur toi. Ou useront de leur autorité, comme Owara. Le vieux m'a dit qu'on recevait régulièrement des menaces anonymes, et de plus en plus à ton encontre.

- Oh. Je ne savais pas.

- T'inquiètes, on sera toujours là pour te protéger, dit-il en serrant sa main plus fort. Vu que… Ah, non, pardon, plus de moquerie !

- Vu que je suis trop étourdie pour me protéger moi-même ?

- C'est toi qui le dis ! »

Iku voulut retirer sa main pour lui flanquer un coup, mais il la tenait trop fermement. Elle se contenta de détourner la tête d'un air boudeur. Ils étaient finalement arrivés devant le restaurant, où ils pénétrèrent en y appréciant l'air chaud. Une serveuse les installa à une table. En retirant son manteau, Dojo sortit d'une poche intérieure un petit paquet de la forme d'un livre qu'il tendit à Iku.

« C'est pour m'excuser… De t'avoir crié dessus… De m'être excusé trop tôt… Et de t'avoir encore taquinée…

- Mouais… Bien qu'elle essayât encore de garder son air vexé, son visage s'était éclairé devant le joli paquet cadeau. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ben ouvre ! »

Elle détacha le papier avec précaution et découvrit, à l'intérieur, un carnet dont la couverture en cuir était usée. Elle parcourut l'intérieur et reconnut l'écriture de Dojo :

« Un journal ?

- Mmmh… J'ai commencé à écrire quand j'étais jeune, pour laisser une trace des évènements politiques et historiques dont j'étais témoin. J'ai commencé ce journal-là le jour où je t'ai rencontré. Je n'y ai écrit que ce qui te concernait. »

Iku resta bouche bée, regardant le carnet comme un précieux graal.

« Pourquoi ?

- Komaki m'a raconté pourquoi tu étais partie en courant. Iku, tu ne dois pas te comparer à Owara, ni te forcer pour prouver quoi que ce soit. Je suis… aussi terrifié que toi.

- Genre !

- Je savais que tu me croirais pas, répondit-il d'un air fâché, c'est pour ça que je t'ai apporté mon journal. »

Iku voulut commencer à le lire, mais il l'interrompit d'un air gêné, lui intimant l'ordre de le ranger. Elle le regarda d'un air attendri, touchée par cet inestimable cadeau, et remballa le carnet pour le glisser dans son sac avec précaution. La serveuse revint vers eux pour leur apporter une tasse de thé et une serviette chaude, puis elle prit leur commande. Lorsqu'elle repartit, Iku chuchota :

« J'ai trop hâte de le lire, alors ce soir tu dormiras chez toi !

- Avec la journée que t'as eue, tu vas t'écrouler avant de lire la première page.

- Tu paries ?

- Non ! Demain on est dimanche, on va avoir beaucoup de boulot, donc t'as intérêt à arriver en forme !

- Ah bah je serai peut-être distraite par ce que j'aurai lu toute la nuit !

- Il est pas trop tard pour que je le reprenne !

- Bon, je me mettrai un réveil pour penser à dormir !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre ! Ah, au fait, tant que j'y pense, ne prévois rien mercredi.

- Oh, je ne prévois rien depuis des semaines, je passe tout mon temps libre à étudier !

- Bonne petite ! Une expression de fierté passa sur son visage, ce qui conforta Iku dans l'idée qu'elle devait se surpasser pour prouver qu'elle était digne de la confiance qu'on lui avait témoignant en lui donnant le grade d'officier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me réserves, mercredi ?

- On déjeune avec mes parents.

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai !

- Ca ne t'angoisse pas trop ?

- Non, pourquoi ? Owara s'angoissait, elle ? Dojo haussa un sourcil de surprise : il ne l'avait pas vu venir, celle-là !

- Ben… non…

- Ben alors !

- Parce qu'elle ne les a jamais rencontré… Tu es la première fille que je vais présenter à mes parents…

- Ah… oh… »

Iku baissa la tête d'un air gêné, lorsque la serveuse leur apporta leurs assiettes. Elle n'osa pas regarder Dojo, tellement elle se sentait idiote de la remarque qui lui avait échappée. Elle marmonna un « itadakimasu », le nez plongé dans son assiette. Elle hésitait cependant à commencer son repas, craignant de l'avoir fâché. Quant à lui, il soupira en souriant et tendit la main pour caresser la tête d'Iku.

« Arrête de t'en faire pour Owara, elle n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine…

- Désolée !

- Tes cheveux ont beaucoup poussé !

- Ah, oui, dit-elle en en prenant une mèche pour juger de leur longueur. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller les faire couper.

- Ils te gênent ?

- Non, pas vraiment, pourquoi ?

- Garde-les comme ça alors, ça te va bien ! Iku sourit avant d'hocher la tête.

- D'accord ! »


End file.
